sadico
by tutuu
Summary: nuevamente te apoderas de mi cuerpo de manera salvaje, sin importar lo que yo siento hibari...y lo permito... por miedo a que si no eres tu.. ¿quien mas?...pero ahora... hay alguien mas...dino... 1859 vs D59!
1. Chapter 1

ps... aqui les traigo un nuevo fic... sera un 1859 vs D59 :D

como ya sabran los personajes no me pertenecen mas que la idea aqui planteada

espero y el fic sea de su agrado... sin mas los dejo leer ;D

* * *

><p>Nuevamente me besas con desesperación, pero como de costumbre no ago nada para evitarlo, me conduces hasta la sala de recepción de la escuela mientras nos besamos, no tengo miedo de que alguien nos vea, ya paso mas de media hora desde el toque.<p>

Llegamos hasta aquel salón donde perdí mi virginidad, con el hombre que ahora me tira sobre el sofá y se coloca sobre mi cuerpo, como de costumbre… incluso en estos momentos quiere ser el quien domine… y yo se lo permito.

En menos tiempo que lo habitual ya me encuentro desnudo por completo mientras el no deja de tocar mi cuerpo, el cual ya conoce de memoria…. Sus manos no dejan de viajar de un lado a otro sobre mi piel como si de nómadas se tratase…

-ahhh- lo a echo de nuevo, a introducido uno de sus dedos sin lubricar por mi estrecha entrada, no importa cuantas veces ágamos esto, siempre me seguirá doliendo, y el no es muy delicado que digamos es un maldito sádico y maniático prefecto…. Y yo no ago nada para vitarlo…- hi-hibari… espera- como de costumbre me respondes introduciendo un segundo dedo en mi interior asiendo caso omiso de mis suplicas y las lagrimas que ya comienzan a salir de mi rostro por la violencia usada en las caricias dadas ¿que acaso no te das cuenta que me duele? ¡me lastimas Hibari!

Siento tus manos recorrer mis piernas mientras tus labios muerden mi cuello y como intentas introducir un tercer dedo en mi interior, trato de tranquilizarme, se que lo que viene se sentirá peor, siempre es así, de alguna manera siempre te dejas llevar por la pasión y lujuria olvidándote de mi, preocupándote solo de satisfacer tus necesidades olvidándote del daño que puedes llegar a causarme, la ultima ves no fui capaz de ponerme de pie durante !3 días!, tres días en los que estuve en este mismo sofá sin poder pararme siquiera, dependiendo de ti y de que se te diera la gana de venir a verme.

Los besos se han convertido en mordidas, dejando marcas en mi cuerpo por los lugares en que tu boca pasa, las caricias se han vuelto mas violentas dejándome marcas en la piel, con desesperación internas un tercer dedo en mi, siento como los mueves en mi interior y me penetras con ellos, me duele, no me acostumbro a esta sensación de ser invadido de esta forma, me sigue pareciendo extraña y dolorosa.

Tus manos no hacen nada para distraerme del dolor que en estos momentos siento en mi intimidad, no haces absolutamente nada para que yo trate de calmarme o relajarme… nuevamente solo te preocupas por el placer propio olvidándote de mi… como siempre, como cada ves que hacemos "el amor" si es que a esto que hacemos se le puede llamar a mor y no sexo salvaje como algunos lo llaman, por que siempre en estas situación, en estos momentos, tu cordura desaparece, y te conviertes en un completo animal en celo, en un depredador que solo busca satisfacer sus necesidades en los mas débiles, en mi….

-¡ahh! ¡Espera!- grito al sentir como introducías tu miembro de golpe en mi interior, trato de quitarte de en sima mío pero sujetas ambos brazos míos sobre mi cabeza con uno solo de los tuyos, después de todo eres mas fuerte que yo.

Te comienzas a mover en mi interior, de inmediato lagrimas brotan de mis ojos surcando mi rostro y a la ves que siento como desgarras mi interior y mi entrada haciéndola sangrar, también siento como la sangre recorre mis piernas hasta caer en el sofá, me estas lastimando, no cabe duda que eres un sádico, comienzo a gritar de dolor y desesperación sin importarme que mis ojos estén inundados en llanto o de parecer débil ante tus ojos en estos momentos. – ¡detente Hibari! ¡me lastimas!- Trato de decirte que pares pero me ignoras, comienzas a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo con mas fuerza y rapidez, cada ves llegando a lugares mas profundos de mi ser, de una manera mas salvaje y violenta que en veces anteriores, por lo cual no comprendo la razón, no entiendo la razón, te encuentras molesto, lo se por la manera en que me penetras, pero ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo?¿por que te desquitas en mi cuerpo si según tu me amas? ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño Hibari?

Con mis piernas me sujeto fuertemente de tus caderas tratando de hacerte parar o bajar el ritmo de tus embestidas, pero no sirve de nada, sigues envistiéndome violentamente, no se si mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo, me duele demasiado y siento la sangre brotar de mi interior con cada penetración tuya así como una descarga de dolor insoportable ¿placer? En estos momentos no lo siento… no lo tengo…

No lo soporto mas, me duele demasiado, intento librarme de tu agarre pero aun me mantienes tu agarre en mis muñecas, amarras mis manos con la corbata que antes yo llevaba puesta, me tomas por los muslos y me levantas sin salir de mi interior en ningún momento, dejas de penetrarme por un momento, lo que me calma un poco, con mis manos atadas me abrazo a tu cuello para no ir a caer mientras tu me mantienes fuertemente sujeto de mis piernas, apoyo mi rostro en uno de tus hombros mientras trato de acostumbrarme a tenerte dentro mío, caminas por la salón hasta llegar al escritorio que es donde me sientas, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor e incomodidad al sentir la dura superficie donde ahora me encuentro, me recuestas por completo y en el proceso tu sobre mío debido al agarre que tengo en tus hombros y cuello.

Siento tu agitada respiración en mi cuello desnudo, y lo excitado que te encuentras en mi interior, veo tus ojos azules, dos mares en los cuales de alguna manera termino naufragando, perdiéndome en ellos sin una vía de escapatoria posible.

-tsk…. Hibari!- nuevamente comienzas a embestirme, el dolor me trae de vuelta de mi naufragio a la realidad, a esta triste y dolorosa realidad…

-¡Hibari! ¡Espera! ¡Me duele!- pero nuevamente me ignoras y continuas entrando y saliendo de mi saciando tu necesidad de sexo y destrozando mi entrada , lastimando mis caderas por el fuerte agarre que mantienes en ellas, casi puedo asegurar que para mañana tendré tus manos marcadas en mi cuerpo por la fuerza con la que ahora me sujetas.

Nuevamente trato de cerrar mis piernas para evitar que no me hagas mas daño que el que ahora me estas causando, pero al parecer tu no estas de acuerdo con migo, me tomas de mis piernas y las separas haciendo que las abra aun mas y de esta manera puedas tener un mayor y mejor acceso a mi entrada- ¡nooo hibari! – has abierto demasiado mis piernas hasta que cada una de ellas tocan la mesa, esta posición me resulta bastante incomoda y dolorosa, como si no me bastara ya con el dolor de tus penetraciones, no lo soporta mas, me duele demasiado, lagrimas salen de mis ojos y recorren mis ojos para al final caer sobre el escritorio.

Me penetras con tanta fuerza que el escritorio entero se mueve y el lapicero que sabe encontrarse en la esquina de este a caído al suelo, los lápices que contenía han quedado regados por todo el piso del lugar.

Parece que ni siquiera lo notaste, no has notado el deplorable aspecto que ahora tiene el salón, mi ropa regada por el lugar ya que yo soy el único desnudo, tu nunca te desnudas, solo te bajas el pantalón lo suficiente como para poder cogerme.

todo se encuentra fuera de su lugar, esto es un desastre, y no solo el salón si no también yo, esto aun no termina y ya tengo mas de una marca en mi cuerpo, me as mordido mas de una ves y si a eso le sumamos el estado en que dejaras mi entrada y mis caderas, se podría decir que en cuanto esto termine seré un completo desastre y tendré un aspecto mucho mas deplorable que en otras ocasiones.

A través de mis lagrimas puedo ver tus ojos, que se encuentras segados por la lujuria y la pasión, de los cuales yo soy el causante, por que no lo ases con nadie mas, no te excitas con nadie mas que conmigo, y a la vez, te sacias con mi cuerpo, pude que sea un tonto, pero me siento feliz y orgulloso de ser yo quien encienda los fuegos de la pasión en ti, de ser yo la única persona que te atrae, no cabe duda de que soy un tonto, un imbécil por permitirte hacer lo que tu quieras con mi cuerpo sin ponerte peros o pretextos, pero me gustaría que no me hicieras tanto daño cuando me "haces el amor" me gustaría yo también poder sentir un poco de placer en momentos como estos y no solo dolor, me gustaría también poder ver un poco de amor en tu mirada cuando me miras y no solo lujuria y pasión.

-¡kyaaa! ¡hibari!- grito nuevamente tu nombre al sentir como tu miembro llega a lugares mas profundos y escondidos de mi interior, a lugares que ni siquiera tu has llegado antes, lastimándome en el proceso mientras tu te ahogas en el placer, escucho los gemidos roncos que emanas de tus labios cada ves que me penetras mas y mas profundo.

-tsk…Hayato…- escucho mi nombre salir de tu boca y de inmediato siento como sueltas tu semilla en mi interior, clavo mis uñas en tu espalda y arqueo mi espalda hasta que mi rostro encuentra refugio en uno de tus hombros, lagrimas comienzan a mojar tu camisa al sentir aquel liquido blanquecino llenarme por completo y escurrir por mis heridas internas causando un ardor insoportable

-kyaaa!- por primera ves en lo que va del día suelto un gemido de placer al sentir como tu mano recorre mi miembro de arriba abajo- ¡Hibari!- logro decir con voz entre cortada debido a tus movimientos en mi hombría, no lo soporto, pronto terminare por correrme, pero… entonces tu mano se detiene, dejas de moverla…- Hibari…onegai..- aunque jamás le e pedido algo a alguien, en estos momentos te lo pido a ti, necesito correrme, quiero hacerlo, pero mantienes sujeto mi miembro fuertemente evitando que me corra

-no- me respondes a secas, no soy capas de decir nada por la inmensa necesidad que estos momentos tengo, mis pulmones me claman por oxigeno mientras que mi miembro me ruega que le permita correrse para por fin caer dormido presa del dolor y cansancio, pero tu no me lo permites, miro tus ojos con suplica, no se que es lo que te sucede, no se que es lo que tienes hoy, ¿Qué te ocurre?¿por que hoy actúas tan diferente y me haces sufrir mas que otras veces?- tu me perteneces- me has dicho con voz amenazante mientras tu mirada se clava en la mía, te regreso la mirada pero con miedo e ingenuidad, miedo a ti, a que me hagas mas daño e ingenuidad a que no se de que me hablas, no se por me dices esto, por que me dices algo que ya se - ¡no eres mas que una puta!- me gritas mientras aprietas mi miembro con mas fuerza provocando demasiado dolor, no solo físico si no emocional, es la primera ves que me insultas, nunca antes me habías llamado puta, y ahora que lo has hecho no puedo evitar sentir dolor…llanto… es lo que emana de mis ojos, no lloro por el daño físico, si no por tus palabras ¿Por qué me ofendes?¿por que me has llamado puta?

-¡no lo soy!... ¡de que hablas Hibari!- te grito entre el llanto y dolor de tus palabras, me miras con rabia, miedo, eso es lo que siento en estos momentos, nunca antes te había visto tan molesto por algo ¿pero por que lo estas? ¡que hice mal! Siempre hago lo que me pidas para que estés feliz conmigo.

- no te hagas el inocente, ¡bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando!- la duda, dolor e ingenuidad se leen en mi rostro, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, no entiendo por que me haces esto Hibari - ¡te vi besándote con el imbécil de Cavallone!

-….yo…- no soy capas de responderte, no creí que te fueras a enterar, ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

-¡entonces lo admites! ¡no eres mas que una puta!- algo en mi interior se ha roto, has acecinado y acabado con algo en mi

-¡no lo soy!-

-vamos pero si yo te vi besándote con el-

-¡pero yo no lo bese! ¡el me beso a mi!-

-pero tu lo permitiste, no hiciste nada para evitarlo ¡tu solo me perteneces a mi!- me gritas con ira, unes nuestras bocas y me besas con violencia, has mordido mi labio durante el "beso", lames la sangre que sale de uno de mis labios mientras te pones de nuevo duro en mi interior, en ningún momento saliste de mi, lagrimas continúan saliendo de mis ojos, estoy triste, destrozado, "puta" eso es lo que soy para ti…- nadie mas te puede tocar..- me dices entre besos que sin saber el motivo o la razón correspondo…¿por amor?…

-kyaa! Hi-hibari…- digo como puedo mientras mis pulmones buscan maneras de llenarse de oxigeno, la nariz ya no me basta para respirar, tus caricias me vuelven loco, tu cuerpo dentro del mío me enloquece, tu carácter posesivo sobre mi… me encanta… - ¡Hibari!- grito al sentir como me embistes de nuevo pero ahora das de lleno en aquel lugar que tu sabes tanto me gusta, provocándome placer, placer que se mezcla con el dolor de las heridas causadas anteriormente.

-¿te gusta?-me preguntas sobre mi oído mientras continuas moviendo tus caderas y yo las mías acomplejadas en un perfecto compas del cual ambos nos beneficiamos.

-si- te contesto mientras busco tus labios para besarte y sentirme amado

-no quiero que nadie mas te toque… tu solo me perteneces a mi…- me dices sensualmente sobre mi cuello mientras te mueves sin parar en mi interior- ¿lo sabes verdad?- me preguntas mientras sales de mi casi por completo y yo me aferro a tus cabellos completamente extasiado

-..si… lo se.. ahh- grito al momento en que te adentras toda tu extensión en mi de una sola estocada dando de lleno en aquel lugar que me ase viajar al cielo en un pasaje directo, sin un regreso próximo, es demasiado placer, no puedo mas, mi vista se a nublado y no soy capaz de pensar, me corro entre nuestros cuerpos mientras grito tu nombre, es tanto el placer y el éxtasis que sin saberlo o quererlo e aprisionado mas tu miembro dentro mío, obligándote a correrte por segunda vez en mi interior.

Nos quedamos quietos y en un completo silencio que solo es irrumpido por nuestras respiración que tratan abastecer nuestro cuerpo del oxigeno necesario.

Me cargas, con mis piernas abiertas me aferro a tus caderas mientras que con mis brazos me sujeto de tu cuello y apoyo mi rostro en uno de tus hombros, recorres el camino por el cual antes pasamos y me depositas en el sofá.

no puedo evitar que en mi rostro se forme una mueca de dolor e incomodidad al momento en que por fin abandonas mi cuerpo y que me recuestas en el sofá, aunque sea una superficie suave y blanda, me encuentro con el trasero destrozado, ni siquiera soy capas de recorrerme en el sofá para hacerte un espacio, duele demasiado como para hacerlo, pero eso no parece importarte, te recuestas detrás de mi, aprisionas mi cintura con uno de tus brazos y me mueves pegándome al respaldo del sofá para que tu también te puedas acostar cómodamente en este.

mi respiración es agitada, mi cuerpo tiembla por el dolor, frio y el reciente orgasmo, parece que lo has notado, y has cubierto mi cuerpo con tu chaqueta, aquella pieza de tu uniforme que tanto adoro, me gusta usarla por que es tuya y por que huele a ti, cuando la traigo puesta me hace sentir importante para ti, por que tu no te alejas de ella por nada del mundo… y el simple hecho de cubrirme con ella después de una sesión de sexo me hace feliz, me hace sentir importante para ti.

Y en estos momentos que busco el sueño entre tus brazos y tu pecho, en los que apoyas tu rostro en mi cabeza y siento tu respiración agitar mis cabellos, pienso que todo esto de alguna manera vale la pena, el palpitar de tu corazón en perfecta sincronía con el mío me lo confirma y me dice que en verdad me amas… y en momentos como estos se que puedo continuar…

Tus brazos me mantienen atrapado en una prisión de la cual no quiero escapar, me acerco mas a ti y apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras que con uno de mis brazos te abrazo, te abrazo por que no quiero dejarte ir, por que soy un egoísta y te quiero solo para mi, por que soy un idiota al seguirte amando a pesar de todo el daño que me haces….

Te amo, aunque parezca tonto te amo, te quiero demasiado como para alegarme de ti… siento tu cálido aliento en mi cabeza y tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me siento seguro cerca tuyo…

El viento entra por la ventana del salón, agitando las cortinas y chocando con nuestros cuerpos provocando que inevitablemente me de frio, me acerco mas a tu cuerpo en busca de calor y protección, puede que momentos antes eras un maldito desconocido y desconsiderado, pero en estos momentos vuelves a ser tu de nuevo, dejas de abrazarme y te levantas del sofá vas a la ventana y la cierras…te observo…, nuevamente te recuestas en el sofá y me aprisionas entre tus brazos, besas mis cabellos, levanto mi rostro y me topo con tus ojos que me miran atentamente … me pierdo en tu mirada, es algo inevitable … ¿como no naufragar a través de tus ojos?...

-te amo…- te lo confieso, al igual que cada noche en las que caigo hipnotizado ante tu mirada… pero al igual que todas las veces anteriores que te lo digo tu no me respondes, solo continuas mirando sin expresión alguna en tu rostro… y antes de que pueda decirte algo nuevamente o hacerte alguna pregunta me callas con tus labios…correspondo el beso, tus labios recorren los míos, tu lengua me pide acceso a mi boca y se lo doy, siento tu lengua recorrer cada centímetro de mi cavidad vocal mientras que tímidamente comienzo a mover también la mía…

Como quisiera que siempre fueras así, que siempre fueras así con migo y no fueras tan sádico… que fueras tierno y no me hicieras daño… que solamente me amaras… acaso ¿es mucho pedir? Que no me hicieras daño… que solamente me amaras… como yo a ti…te amo, siempre supe que eras un sádico, pero pensé que quizás conmigo serias distinto, que podrías cambiar por mi…pero me equivoque… y ahora me pregunto….

¿en realidad me amas Hibari?

Yo a ti si demasiado, pero no se si puda seguir con esto sin tener una respuesta de tu parte, una razón para seguir a tu lado y no al de alguien mas… hoy dino-san me a besado, me propuso que sea su pareja… lo rechace, ¿Por qué hibari? ¿Por qué te amo demasiado?¿por que a pesar del daño que me haces no soy capaz de alejarme de ti?¿ por que no puedo ser feliz?

¿Por qué te amo tanto hibari?

* * *

><p>y bien? espero que les aya gustado... la vdd... no se como fuy capas de escribir esto uu...pero ps todo salio en un atake de sadismo xD, espero su opinion

¿review?


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente el japonés fue quien se despertó primero, con cuidado se levanto del sofá en el que habían pasado la noche y vio el cuerpo que aun descansaba en el… observo las mordías alrededor del cuerpo del menor, "marcas de propiedad" solía llamarlas así … pero al parecer esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos… miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el salón era un completo desastre, la ropa del menor se encontraba regada por todo el suelo del lugar, los lápices y plumas de su lapicero la acompañan.

_Esto es un desastre…tal vez... esta vez mi sed de sangre llegaron demasiado lejos…pero…el tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué se dejó besar por el Cavallone?_

Comenzó a limpiarlo todo, cada prende regada la recogió, cada lápiz que yacía en el piso lo levanto y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar…cada rastro de sangre lo limpio… lo arreglo todo… todo lo que estuvo a su alcance... pero el chico que aún se encontraba dormido... ¿el qué? ¿Quién le curaría las heridas del día anterior?... era evidente que Hibari no era capas de ello, podría curar las heridas físicas...pero ¿y las emocionales? ¿Qué pasaría con ellas?

El prefecto vuelve a mirar al chico de cabellos platas dormido en el sofá y sin decir una palabra sale del salón, después de todo, tiene que vigilar que los demás herbívoros no causen desorden en su amada escuela

Lentamente un chico extranjero comienza a abrir sus ojos, intenta levantarse pero de inmediato el dolor de las heridas causadas el día de ayer se lo impiden, no se había equivocado, estaba destrozado, no podía mover sus piernas, su intimidad le dolía, sentía rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo, en especial en sus caderas.

Miro a su alrededor, Hibari ya no estaba hay el salón ya estaba en orden… miro su cuerpo debajo de la chaqueta que aun llevaba puesta… marcas, moretones, rasguño, mordidas era lo que decoraba a su piel blanca.

-tsk! Maldito Hibari- dijo el chico mientras veía cada marca en su cuerpo… pero… aun así, viendo todo el daño que le había causado...lo amaba ¿Por qué? Se pregunta el… pero… no hay respuesta… el no la conoce… nadie la conoce… o… ¿acaso ustedes saben la respuesta a esta pregunta? Por que el en estos momentos necesita respuestas… pero… no hay nadie… nadie que las responda…

El prefecto caminaba por los pasillos vigilando el orden y que ninguna regla fuera rota…hasta que…

-hay Kyoya…. ¿No vino Hayato hoy a la escuela? – Pregunto un italiano de cabellos rubios y ojos miel – lo e estado buscando pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado- dijo sonriente mientras miraba al prefecto

-deja de buscarlo…. No vino – mintió… pero no podía decirle que estaba acostado en el salón del comité disciplinario debido a que no podía caminar por…. Razones privadas y clasificadas…

-entonces iré a buscarlo luego a su departamento... Kyoya! – grito el mayor mientras esquivaba una de las tonfas del menor que iban contra su cabeza

-aléjate de el, es MI herbívoro – sentencio el menor mientras miraba al italiano en busca de alguna respuesta

Con cuidado el italiano de ojos verdes se sentó sobre el sofá mientras veía todo a su alrededor, el salón volvía a estar completamente en orden, todo en su lugar, incluso cada lápiz y pluma que el día de ayer habían caído ahora se encontraban en el lapicero sobre el escritorio de Hibari, todo está como de costumbre, todo menos el… le dolían sus caderas y sus piernas, sin mencionar el dolor insoportable que sentía en su entrada.

Entonces escucho como la puerta era abierta bruscamente y se sobresalto, pero después vio como Hibari entraba en el salón y cerraba la puerta tras de si azotándola, se acerca amenazante hasta al menor y una ves junto a el se avienta sobre el cuerpo frágil del italiano quien se queja por la brusquedad y las heridas causadas el día anterior, el japonés comienza a devorar los labio ajenos con desesperación y lujuria

-…es-espera, - pidió el italiano mientras sentía de nuevo aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo sobre las heridas recientes – me lastimas…- dijo entre sollozos, fue entonces que Hibari se detuvo, dejo de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno y de morder el cuello del chico de cabellos platas, se quito de encima del cuerpo del italiano y lo miro, miro el estado en que este se encontraba, noto cada rasguño marca y moretón, sus dientes marcados en el cuello de este y como de sus orbes verdes comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

Sin decir nada se levanto y salió del salón, dejando al menor con miles de dudas que deseaban ser respondidas pero por más que buscara o tratara de hallar una explicación…. No la encontraba, no lograba entender por que se encontraba en aquella situación,

"_por que, por que si soy tan orgulloso ¿dejo que el me use a su antojo sin poner resistencia? ¿Por qué no hago nada por evitarlo?"_

Entones el japonés volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó a un costado del italiano, sin decir nada le quito su chaqueta y comenzó a tratar cada herida de las que había sido causante el día anterior, el menor no izo nada, solo se limito a moverse lo mínimo y tratar de no quejarse mientras el mayor lo trataba, una ves que termino cargo al italiano entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá con el peli plateado en su regazo, comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el cuerpo de este, se veía tan frágil… tan hermoso…parecía una figura de porcelana que en cualquier momento amenazaba con caer y romperse, acariciaba aquellas largas piernas que le encantaba sentirlas alrededor de sus caderas para después llegar a aquellos voluptuosos músculos traseros del chico entre sus brazos, aquellos que despertaban la tentación y lujuria de cualquier hombre, y finalmente una de sus manos comenzó a acercarse a la entrada del menor, pero ni siquiera la había tocado cuando sintió como el menor se tensaba y como lagrimas de dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-lo siento- se disculpo el japonés mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del menor y se aferraba a el con demencia y desesperación, lo amaba…como amaba a aquel herbívoro rebelde, lo amaba demasiado, con locura… con demencia y lujuria…

No respondió nada ¿acaso debería de hacerlo? Solo permaneció hay en silencio, acurrucado como si de un gato se tratase en el regazo del de cabellos azabaches, volvió a sentir aquellas manos recorrer su cuerpo, pero ahora con delicadeza, como…como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había echo y tratara de disculpare, de borrar cada recuerdo y herida del día anterior…como si olvida y perdonar fuera tan fácil…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por el resto del día, el timbre sonaba anunciando el fin de una clase y el comienzo de otra, hasta que anuncio el fin de clases y todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el aula, todos…a excepción de ellos dos, que seguían en la misma posición…

El japonés se levanto y deposito el cuero que se encontraba entre sus brazos en el sofá, camino hasta el otro extremo del salón y recogió el uniforme del menor que aun se encontraba sin prenda alguna y el ayudo a cambiarse con cuidado de no irlo a lastimar mas de lo que ya se encontraba

"como quisiera que así fueras todo el tiempo"

Una vez que el menor se encontraba cambiado lo cargo en sus brazos y salió de la escuela, camino por las calles ya desiertas mientras observaba las estrellas sobre ellos que iluminaban la noche, ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de los amantes, no se dijeron nada, si siquiera buscaron la mirada del contrario, solo permanecieron en silencio.

El de cabellos platas mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho de Hibari, escuchando como el corazón de este latía con fuerza, sintiendo el movimiento de su pecho cuando este inhalaba y exhalaba en cada respiración que daba.

El caminar del japonés era acompasado, tranquilo y decidido, a cada paso que daba el menor se acurrucaba mejor es su regazo y trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido el día de ayer, solo, solo quería pensar y recordar estos momentos junto con Hibari, estos en los no había palabras, solo acciones….donde en verdad sentía que lo amaba…

Finalmente el japonés llego a su destino, la casa del menor, donde sin problema alguno entro, aquel departamento en algún momento se había convertido también en su casa, entro en esta y camino asía la única habitación que esta tenia, entro en ella y deposito al adolescente que llevaba en brazos

-Hibari…hazme el amor…-pidió avergonzado el mas chico, sabia que aun estaba herido debido a que había sido forzado el día de ayer…pero…quería que Hibari le borrara aquellos recuerdos

- …- no respondió nada, tal y como era de esperar, con cuidado se recostó sobre el cuerpo del más chico y comenzó a besarlo con ternura

Poco a poco el menor fue abriendo sus piernas para que el cuerpo del de cabellos negros se acomodara entre ellas – nhhh…- se quejó el menor por el dolor y la incomodidad que le causaban las heridas del día anterior, el japonés dejo de devorar aquellos labio ahora rojos por la presión de los suyos propios para pasar a besar el cuello blanco y suave del menor, como si de un vampiro se tratase recorrió con su lengua la piel del menor, sobre su yugular como si lo preparara para encajar sus colmillos en él, - ….hi-Hibari…- gemía tímidamente el chico extranjero ante las caricias del mayor, el de ojos azules continuo con su labor, succiono y beso la piel del cuello de Gokudera hasta dejar marcas rojas en el como evidencia de aquel delito, dejando su marca como un acecino después de cometer un asesinato

Poco a poco Hibari comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del de ojos verdes mientras este mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto del techo de la habitación por el placer que en estos momentos Hibari le propiciaba a su persona, bajo a su pecho y beso cada herida y marca que el había dejado el día anterior

El mas bajo dirigió sus manos a la cabellera del prefecto, comenzó a acariciar aquellas hebras suaves cortas mientras sentía como su dueño recorría su cuerpo con sus labios, con timidez dirigió sus dedos a los botones del uniforme del japonés dudoso de quitársela o no, no quería arruinar aquel momento

-adelante… es lo justo…- dijo el japonés al notar las intenciones del menor, se levanto y volvió a devorar aquellos labios mientras el chico bajo de el se desasía de su uniforme, las manos del mayor no podían estar quietas por mas tiempo y comenzaron a despojar al menor de sus pantalones y ropa interior

Entre besos caricias y suspiros ambos jóvenes habían terminado desnudos, piel con piel…. El de ojos azules comenzó a masturbar el miembro del menor mientras este se retorcía de placer y se aferraba a los hombros del mayor, los movimientos del de cabellos oscuros eran tan rápidos, tan precisos que el menor no tardo en llegar al orgasmo y liberar su semilla en la palma de su amante, este lubrico sus dedos con la esencia del menor y los dirigió a la entrada del chico de ojos verdes

-tsk! – se quejo al sentir aquellos dedos cerca de su intimidad- mmm- se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar por la incomodidad que le causaba tener aquel intruso en su cuerpo, trato de concentrarse en las caricias que le propiciaba la otra mano del japonés al recorrer sus piernas, un segundo dedo entro y trato de olvidarse del dolor con aquellos labios que devoraban los suyos, tres, tres eran los dedos que ya albergaba dentro suyo y se concentro en aquella lengua que recorría su boca y buscaba combatir con la propia

Finalmente el dolor se disperso y tener aquellos dígitos en su interior no le resultaba tan incomodo y doloroso, esta ves Hibari estaba siendo amable con el.

-ya….ya estoy listo…- aviso el de hebras platas mientras detenía el beso apasionado que ase unos minutos compartía con su amante

- ¿seguro? – pregunto el japonés, sabia que el menor estaba demasiado lastimado, pero si este le exigía un poco de placer, no se lo negaría, se lo debía por lo brusco que lo había tratado

-…si…- pidió el más chico mientras alzaba sus piernas y las enredaba en las caderas del mayor para que tuviera un mejor acceso a su entrada

El japonés retiro sus tres dedos de la entrada del mas bajo, quien los despidió con un quejido de molestia, de inmediato se acomodo mejor entre las piernas del menor y poco apoco comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo del italiano

-tsk… – se quejo el menor al sentir como Hibari iba entrando en el, una lagrima había salido de sus ojos, las heridas del día anterior aun le causaban molestias, entonces sintió como el de cabellera negra lo besaba, correspondió el beso, después sintió las manos de este recorrer sus piernas y se dejo llevar, lo distraía, eso es lo que hacia el mayor – hi-Hibari…- murmuro el menor una ves que se había acostumbrado a tener al japonés dentro suyo y a sus movimientos

Hibari, al notar como hayato comenzó a mover sus caderas aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta escuchar como el menor gritaba su nombre, sin poder evitarlo sujeto ambas muñecas del menor y las alzo por encima de su cabeza, Hayato ni siquiera se percato de esto, la manera en que Hibari le estaba haciendo el amor en estos momentos lo mantenía absorto de la realidad, casi podía jurar que con cada embestida veía luces a su alrededor y la respiración se le entrecortaba.

El japonés al ver al menor en aquella posición comenzó a besar el pecho de este, pasando de nuevo por las heridas provocando ciertas molestias intencionales al menor.

Continuaron con aquel vaivén hasta que el menor se vino entre el cuerpo de ambos, manchándolos, fue tanto el placer y satisfacción del italiano que aprisiono aún más a Hibari en su interior, provocando que este liberara su esencia dentro de su cuerpo, no se movieron por unos instantes, continuaron en silencio mientras trataban de recuperar las respiraciones robadas por aquellos besos apasionados y su reciente orgasmo.

Hibari salió del cuerpo del menor, que se encontraba demasiado cansado como para hacer o decir algo, lo cargo en sus brazos, el italiano casi se encontraba dormido, el cansancio era demasiado, el japonés camino con el italiano hasta el baño, donde se metió en la tina junto con el menor, y con cuidado lavo el cuerpo del mas chico, limpiándolo por completo, quitándole la semilla de ambos que este tenia en su cuerpo y lavando las heridas que tenia.

El italiano se quedo dormido mientras el japonés lo bañaba, el cansancio era demasiado y tenia unas enormes ganas de dormir, y aunque se resistió, Morfeo termino ganando la batalla, y llevándose al peli plateado al mundo de los sueños….

Hibari abrazo y cargo a hayato hasta recostarlo de nueva cuenta en la cama, donde también se recostó el y cubrió ambos cuerpos con unas colchas, abrazo a Gokudera por la cintura y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo, y finalmente, también quedo dormido…


	3. Chapter 3

El frio viento de la mañana entra por la ventana, agitando las cortinas de color tinto, proyectando la sombra de estas dentro de la habitación por los escasos rayos del sol que comienzan a iluminar la mañana.

Un cuerpo comienza a despertarse, unas orbes azules saludan el nuevo día que recién comienza

Sus brazos apresan mas el cuerpo de un italiano junto al suyo, el menor se deja apresar y permite que su amante rodee su frágil cuerpo contra el propio.

el japonés de cabellos negros aspira el aroma de el chico entre sus brazos, dejando que la esencia del menor inunde sus 5 sentidos, con sus dedos acaricia aquella delicada, tersa y suave piel.

Besó sus cabellos plateados, miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre el buro a su derecha, 5:45 am era la ora que este marcaba en números color verde.

-será mejor que nos levantemos de una ves- comento Hibari a su acompañante ya despierto mientras se levantaba de aquella cama en la que ya muchas noches atrás había dormido y despertado.

El menor aun en la cama y entre las cobijas asintió en modo de afirmación, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama , cubrió su desnudes con las sabanas blancas desechas que se encontraban junto a el y miro a su alrededor, aun era temprano el sol no había salido del todo.

Tan frágil… así era como se veía Gokudera, hermoso, era la palabra con la que Hibari describiría al menor en estos momentos que lo tenia hay en frente solo para el y nadie mas, por que solo era suyo….solo suyo…

El japonés camino hasta el armario, donde saco un uniforme suyo, no era la primera ves que dormía hay, se podría decir que aquel departamento ya era de ambos, había tantas cosas de Hibari como del italiano.

Rápidamente se cambio, Gokudera desvió la mirada sonrojado, jamás dejaría de ser tan inocente, pensó Hibari al percatarse del carmesí que adornaba las mejillas ajenas.

Saco otro cambio de ropa y se lo dio al menor, besó aquellos labios color carmesí, aquellos que tantas veces en el pasado ya había mordido, devorado y tomado como suyos.

-mmm…- un gemido escapo de la boca del menor mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel beso, la pación hacia su aparición estelar sobre el escenario.

Gokudera abrazo al mayor por el cuello, dejando que la sabana blanca se deslizara por su suave y blanca piel hasta caer de nuevamente a la cama, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la merced del prefecto, de aquel carnívoro con sed de sangre.

Las manos del prefecto tomaron al menor por la cintura, aquellas manos pertenecientes a aquel prefecto, que tantas veces en el pasado ya había pecado de distintas e incontables maneras.

A cedido a la lujuria, a la pasión miles de veces, cada noche, cada día en el que se sentía necesitado, cuando su instinto animal se apoderaba de su cuerpo y pensamientos, tomaba aquel cuerpo inocente, sin importarle mucho el que este quisiera o no, siempre lograba su objetivo, nada ni nadie se lo impedía.

Ha envidiado toda aquella atención que SU herbívoro prestaba a aquel inútil que idolatraba, y ha deseado matar a este miles de veces por robarle sonrisas al italiano, por meterse con algo de SU propiedad.

Asesinato, asesinó las esperanzas, aquellas ilusiones y sueños que el beisbolista guardaba y conservaba en su memoria, cuando al salir de la escuela una tarde ya tiempo atrás, beso, acaricio y toco al italiano frente suyo, sin importarle el saber que Yamamoto amaba locamente a la tormenta, acabo con el sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de declararse al peli plateado, acabo con un romance que ni siquiera la oportunidad les dio de comenzar.

Tantos pecados había cometido ya, a su corta edad de 15 años, pero estos en verdad poco le importaban, no se iba a detener, le gustaba su vida y no cambiaria absolutamente nada de ella, menos a la persona que en estos momentos besaba y a la vez se posicionaba sobre aquel codiciado y bello uke.

Acaricio el cuerpo del italiano, aquel que tantas veces ya había recorrido pero sin embargo no se cansaba de el, jamás lo aria, aquellos voluptuosos músculos traseros del menor eran una tentación, el sabor de sus besos su adicción, sus largas y bien formadas piernas su locura, simplemente el italiano era una droga y el su consumidor.

Los besos continuaron, poco a poco ambos jóvenes cedieron a las caricias, pero finalmente el japonés se detuvo en el cuello del de ojos verdes, se levanto poco a poco y miro el rostro sonrojado de la persona bajo de el, la cubrió con la sabana blanca que antes llevaba puesta.

-será mejor que no vayas a la escuela, no hasta que te recuperes…- comento el prefecto mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba las heridas aun presentes en el cuerpo de su amante, volvió a cambiarse como es debido, aquel pequeño juego había bastado para dejar su perfecto uniforme fuera de lugar.

-…si….-susurro la tormenta mientras tomaba la sabana entre sus dedos y volvía a cubrirse con ella, observo a la nube caminar rumbo a la puerta de la habitación

-adiós Hibari..- dijo esperando captar la atención de el aludido

-adiós Hayato- respondió, volteando tan solo un poco para ver a aquel que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en más de una manera.

Escucho los pasos del mayor alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, la cerradura cedió y se abrió ante aquel carnívoro, en cuanto este salió se cerró.

Gokudera corrió a la ventana de su habitación, desde donde pudo observar a su amante marcharse con el uniforme del comité disciplinario rumbo a la escuela.

-Kyoya…-

Por mas que quiso quedarse en casa, no logro hacerlo, el ruido de las manecillas del reloj marcar el tiempo se escuchaba en todo el lugar, a pesar de que dicho reloj estuviera en la sala y el en el cuarto

Todo se sentía tan…vacio…. Tan solo…

Tomo su uniforme y se cambio como era debido, camino un poco por la casa, ya no estaba tan mal, siempre y cuando no tuviera que realizar alguna clase de actividad física durante ese día todo estaría perfecto.

Tomo su mochila y seguidamente sus llaves, abrió la puerta de su departamento y después salió rumbo a la escuela.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7, definitivamente no llegaría a tiempo, pero eso no le importaba, el no era exactamente un "alumno modelo" que digamos, mas bien era una clase de…"alumno rebelde" .

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles sin preocupación alguna, cuando noto como un Ferrari color negro comenzaba a seguirlo, en la esquina de la cuadra se detuvo y espero hasta que el dueño del auto se estacionara a su costado izquierdo, lo cual no tardo mucho en pasar.

-¿que demonios quieres ahora?-pregunto cabreado el estudiante al conductor del automóvil que había estado siguiéndolo desde ase ya varias calles atrás, después de todo ya sabia quien era la persona que lo seguía.

-vamos Hayato, déjame llevarte a la escuela- pidió un italiano de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel mientras bajaba el vidrio del asiento del copiloto y poder mirar al joven estudiante.

-¡ya te dije que me dejaras en paz!- grito el de ojos verdes, pero el otro no parcia captar la idea, al contrario, bajo del auto y se puso frente al menor.

-no aceptare un no como respuesta-contesto sonriente y después abrazo al menor y lo cargo como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-¡hey! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Bájame! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo! ¡DINO!- grito el mas chico, mas sin embargo el otro lo ignoro y termino por subirlo al auto además de ponerle seguro a las puertas para que no fuera a bajar.

Después rodeo el auto y subió al asiento del conductor, noto como el menor ya se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido en señal de molestia, así como también una ligero puchero se formaba en sus labios, aquellos a los que días atrás les había robado un beso.

-pareces un niño mimado con esa cara Hayato-comento un sonriente Dino al comparar el estado actual de Hayato con lambo cuando se enojaba por algo.

-deja de llamarme Hayato, ¿Quién te crees que eres?- respondió a la defensiva la tormenta.

¿Quién se creía que era para nombrarlo por su nombre? Solo a dos personas les tenia permitido que lo llamaran así, solo su hermana mayor Bianchi y…Hibari… solo ellos, ¡nadie mas!

-jaja vamos tranquilízate...solo quiero estar a solas contigo un rato-se explico Dino, mirando al bello uke que tenia a su lado.

-eres un pedófilo Dino-san –grito a todo pulmón Gokudera sin importarle que alguien fuera del auto pudiera escucharlo y se crearan una mala imagen del rubio.

-¿que? ¡No espera! ¡No malinterpretes! ¡No quise decir eso!- dijo el chico rubio mientras alzaba las manos en su defensa, al comprender lo que había dado a entender a su joven acompañante de escasos 14 años de edad.

-pero lo dijiste, eres un pedófilo- alego el de ojos verdes, causando que el mayor en verdad se sintiera como un pedófilo, por fantasear con aquel chico menor de edad.

-¡claro que no! Tus eres un adolescente muy pervertido, al malinterpretar así las cosas- se defendió el Cavallone, provocando un sonrojo en el estudiante

-¡no soy un pervertido! ¡No soy como tu Dino-pervertido! – el mayor sonrió con malicia y un poco de…¿perversión?

-bueno..tal ves…solo sea un poco…pervertido, y tu me as convertido en un pedófilo hayato- susurro de manera sensual el potro

-¡cállate! Mejor apúrate a llevarme a le escuela!- grito el menor completamente rojo, sentía como Dino a cada segundo invadía aun mas su espacio personal, estando ambos peligrosamente cercas , pero, finalmente se detuvo.

"_con calma Dino"_

Se decía mentalmente el capo Cavallone, se alejó del menor y vio el enorme sonrojo que había en las mejillas de este.

-ok, vayamos a tu escuela- dijo el potro mientras encendía el motor y se ponía en marcha a la escuela del medio italiano, mientras este mantenía la mirada fija en sus tenis de color negro.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, el menor seguía bastante avergonzado por lo ocurrido momentos atrás, sin mencionar aquel beso que le fue robado de sus labios por el italiano de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel.

-hemos llegado- aviso el décimo capo Cavallone a su acompañante, el aludido intento abrir la puerta del auto para poder bajar y desaparecer de la presencia del mayor de una ves por todas, pero algo se lo impidió, las puertas tenían seguro, intento quitárselo pero al parecer era imposible…era obra de Dino, quien había previsto su evidente escape

-¡quita el seguro!- grito el menor enojado y desesperado al notar que su sofisticado plan de escape había fracasado por completo, debido a las tácticas preventivas del potro.

-mmm….convénceme- pidió el italiano mientras una pervertida sonrisa surcaba su rostro y permanecía en su sitio sin flaquear.

-¿¡que insinúas!?- pregunto Gokudera mientras se pegaba mas a la puerta como si de esa forma se fuera a abrir mágicamente

-…vamos…eres muy inteligente…no me digas que no has entendido hayato~ -dijo lo último en un susurro casi sensual y provocativo, el de ojos verdes casi podría jurarlo, así como también había un poco de doble sentido en aquella frase.

-¡idiota! ¡Déjame salir ahora! – ordeno el de hebras plateadas tratando de camuflaje un poco de su vergüenza con su aparente enojo asía el rubio junto a el.

-con una condición- pidió el mayor mientras alzaba su dedo índice y señalaba al de ojos verdes –quiero un beso- solicito el de ojos color miel, el color carmesí no tardo en aparecer sobre las mejillas de la tormenta.

-eres un pedófilo!- exclamo el mas chico, y segundos después su puño marco la mejilla izquierda del potro.

Dino vio venir el golpe, mas no a tiempo, pero lo aprovecho para tomar al menor del brazo con el que lo había golpeado y lo atrajo asía el, al punto de que el adolescente quedo prácticamente sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

-¡suéltame!- grito el más chico mientras golpeaba el pecho del potro para escapar, pero solo conseguía que el otro lo apresara más contra su cuerpo. – eres un pervertido ¡suéltame!

-tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada – respondió el rubio mientras aspiraba el olor de los cabellos plateados del mas chico – solo quería un abrazo Hayato- se excuso abrazando tiernamente el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Sin saberlo, Gokudera se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, el estar así…entre los brazos de Dino y su pecho lo hacían sentir completamente extraño, no sabia que era en realidad pero…. De alguna manera tenia miedo a aquel extraño y desconocido sentimiento que lo comenzaba a embargar.

-di-Dino- tartamudeo nerviosamente el adolescente tratando de llamar la atención del hombre bajo suyo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el de ojos miel mientras estrujaba mas al menor, como si de un osito de felpa se tratara y el fuera un niño de 5 años de edad.

-…me tengo que ir…- susurro débilmente la auto nombrada mano derecha del décimo capo Vongola.

Dino lo soltó y después quito los seguros a las puertas.

-que te valla bien Hayato~- lo despidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

No supo que responder, en verdad no lo sabia, así que sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta,

¿Qué es lo que le sucedía? ¿ Por que al estar a solas con el potro su garganta se quedara seca, y las palabras se atoraban en ella?...¿que era toda esta confusión que lo comenzaba a embargar?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Tal y como lo había previsto había llegado tarde a la escuela, con 30 minutos de retraso.

Se suponía que me toca matemáticas, pero no me apetece en lo absoluto entrar a aquella aburrida clase, así que ignorando al maestro que cuando me vio caminar por el pasillo comenzó a gritarme que entrara, subí hasta la azotea, donde tire la mochila al piso y me recosté usándola como almohada.

Saque un par de lentes oscuros y me los puso para que los rayos del sol no me provocaran ceguera.

Miro el cielo azul tan hermoso, observo cómo este era opacado por las nubes.

Y si ¿eso era lo que me sucede?

Que tal que, ¿en verdad el sintiera algo por Dino? Pero Hibari siempre esta hay, cubriendo esos sentimientos, ocultándolos, provocando que los pase desapercibidos

No, yo amo a Hibari, a pesar de lo sádico y agresivo que este pueda ser lo amo en verdad.

Demasiadas cosas y a la vez nada, solo confusiones y dudas mías, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa.

Un par de brazos me toman y elevan, pero mis ojos pesan tanto como para poder abrirlos, la calidez de aquel cuerpo desconocido me resulta tan reconfortante que me invitan seguir durmiendo cómodamente.

Me deje vencer por sus encantos y acepte aquella invitación que me entregaba Morfeo.

Aquella loción invadió mis sentidos y la calidez de una mano sobre mi frente me izo despertar de mi profundo sueño

-valla que bueno que despiertas, pensé que estabas enfermo-

-idiota, ¿Dónde estoy?- me siento y me doy cuenta de cómo una sábana blanca me cubría

-en la enfermería-

-Cavallone idiota, para que me as traído aquí- interrogo a aquel rubio tratando de ocultar la vergüenza y nerviosismo que siento en este instante

-pensé que estarías enfermo cuándo te vi durmiendo en la azotea- ¿Cómo puede mantener esa estúpida sonrisa? Esa "sonrisa Colgate" que te caracteriza tanto

-¿estás bien?-

-cla-claro- maldición creo que me le e quedado mirando más tiempo de lo debido

-¿seguro? Por que llevas un largo tiempo mirándome, acaso..¿has caído en mis encantos Gokudera Hayato?- maldito desgraciado engreído ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Mi príncipe?

-sueñas Dino Cavallone-

-¿enserio? Entonces, esto debe de ser un sueño, porque no has parado de mirarme en un largo rato-

Ese idiota sabe usar sus encantos de capo, se acerca a mi lentamente hasta subirse en la camilla que me encuentro recostado, trato de alejarme pero solo consigo que me acorrale contra la pared

-di-Dino…no…esto…no está bien- maldito pony, me tiene acorralado

-¿porque no? – posa cada uno de sus brazos a mis costados impidiéndome cualquier posible escape

-por…porque yo tengo novio- lo suelto tímidamente y sin pensar, aquella sonrisa de tus labios no se a borrado, al contrario creo que a aumentado, me temo que por alguna razón mi plan a fallado, un fracaso total.

-ya lo sabía-contestas sonriente

-.¿qué?-no sé qué tan estúpida se vea mi cara, pero al parecer es demasiado por la manera en que una leve risa escapa de tus labios

-Kyoya es posesivo y lo que es de él lo presume como si de un trofeo se tratase- siento mis mejillas arder, estúpido pollo ¿Por qué no me dijo?

-entonces detente, no sigas-

-no quiero- me dices acercando tu rostro al mío, siento tu aliento rozar mis labios, menta sin duda

-di-Dino- en ese momento unes nuestros bocas en un beso forzado, intento alejarte pero me tomas por las muñecas y las colocas sobre mi cabeza, e sido apresado por una sola de tus manos.

-mmm no- suelto un pequeño jadeo al sentir tu mano libre comenzar a recorrer mis piernas

-Kyoya sabe que estoy tras de ti, mi querido smoking boom Hayato, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- ases que un sonrojo se apodere de mi rostro y un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo entero

-de-tente- tus labios han bajado a mi cuello, por favor detente, si sigues así no sé cuánto tiempo más podre soportar antes de caer rendido a tus encantos Dino

Intentas acomodarte entre mis piernas pero te lo evito cerrándolas de inmediato, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Pues entonces te lo explicaré

-no, yo no te quiero Dino… yo estoy con Hibari – te digo con determinación, esperando una respuesta la cual no llega, mi nerviosismo aumenta al ver como no te has movido ni un centímetro de tu posición.

-te are cambiar de opinión – dijiste con determinación, con una seriedad que jamás había visto en tu rostro, al menos de que fuera acompañada por una sonrisa.

Me quitas la corbata y amarras mis manos a la cabecera de la camilla

-de-detente..- sentí tus labios recorrer mi cuello y tus manos viajar por mi cuerpo entero

Pero de una manera tan distinta, tú lo haces lentamente, con delicadeza sin apuraciones, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo entero.

-di-Dino- te veo sonreír cuando pronuncio tu nombre, lo has notado, me estás haciendo caer en tus encantos, en tu hechizo poco a poco.

Tus manos se cuelan debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi torso desnudo, desvió la vista.

-detente…- pero continuas sin la intención de parar

Empiezo a moverme, a tratar de quitarte de en sima pero tu continuas sobre mi cuerpo.

La desesperación me invade cuando me bajas los pantalones junto con mi bóxer

Lo único que me cubre es la camisa de mi uniforme

-detente Dino- te pido por centésima ves pero no parces escucharme

-tranquilo….seré delicado- me susurras contra mi oído mientras siento una de tus manos descender por mi espalda y buscar mi entrada

Un golpe se escucha y después siento tu cuerpo inconsciente caer sobre mi.

Alguien tumba tu cuerpo al piso y veo a Hibari, sus ojos azules llenos de odio, rencor y celos.

-Hibari…-susurro tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido y conservar la calma

No sé si me encuentro asustado y temblando por el hecho de lo que pudiera haber pasado si no hubieras llegado, o acaso debería preocuparme por tu mirada y lo que pudieras hacer al encontrarme así con Dino, la última vez nos viste besándome y ahora lo has descubierto entre mis piernas.

No dices nada, todo es un silencio absoluto, me desatas y antes de que pueda comenzar a explicarme tomas mis pantalones que yacían en el piso

-cámbiate- me ordenas, como robot o mascota domesticada acato tu orden

me cargas entre tus brazos y decido no hacer preguntas.

Sales de la enfermería dejando a Dino inconsciente en el frio suelo, por un segundo pienso en decirte que volvamos y asegurarnos de que está bien, pero temo que eso te haga explotar y le termines asiendo más daño.

Me dejas caer sobre tu cama, comienzas a caminar por la habitación como si estuvieras pensando, me siento y me doy ánimos para hablar

-Hibari, yo…-

-cállate- me gritas volteando a mirarme, me has dejado sin aliento – se que no has tenido la culpa…-

-….- no sé qué decir, esperaba que explotaras como la última vez pero no esta reacción de tu parte

-yo sabía que el andaba tras de ti, sabía que se encontraba en la ciudad- comienzas a disculparte

Me levanto y camino hasta ti, me das la espalda, te brazo…

No haces nada, tomas mis manos y haces que te suelte, te das la vuelta hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

Comienzas a besarme con desesperación, queriéndome a marcar como tuyo y borrar toda marca o rastro de Cavallone que haya podido dejar en mi persona.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a tu cama, me tumbas en esta, tan suave y con tu aroma impregnada en ella, hace tanto tiempo que no venía a tu casa.

Te posicionas sobre mi cuerpo pero tus besos se detienen, me miras fijamente con tus orbes azules. me he quedado de piedra.

Retiras unos cuantos mechones de cabellos plateados de mi rostro y veo esa mirada tuya llena de ternura, esa mirada con la que me has logrado conquistarme.

Me besas lentamente y con ternura, como extrañaba estos besos…

Te levantas

-ven sígueme- extiendes tu mano asía mi y sin dudarlo la tomo y te sigo

Llegamos hasta la sala me invitas a tomar asiento.

Me acomodo en el cómodo sofá y tú te recuestas con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Comienzo a acariciar tus cabellos, la casa está en un profundo silencio, pero este me resulta bastante cómodo y agradable…

-no quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti – me dices mientras te sientas y tu rostro queda a escasos centímetros del mío -¿entendido?-

-hai…- respondo mientras me acerco a ti buscando unir nuestros labios, lo cual logro con facilidad.

Tus manos se sitúan sobre mis caderas y tu cuerpo se pega al mío, la pasión comienza a aparecer acompañada del deseo.

-¿Qué me cocinaras hoy herbívoro? Tengo hambre- me dices mientras nos separamos en busca de un poco de oxigeno para abastecer nuestros cuerpos

-mmm no se….deja ver que hay en la cocina- te respondo poniéndome de pie y camino rumbo a la cocina para preparar algo

Después de algún par de minutos la comida estaba lista y ambos chicos se encontraban disfrutando del menú cómodamente sentados en el sofá de la sala.

De vez en cuando aparecía un cariño o sus miradas se topaban, parecían un par de chiquillos de 10 años que apenas comienzan a entender el amor.

-¿dormiremos aquí o en tu casa? Pregunto el azabache rompiendo el silencio

-mmm… ya es tarde, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- a pesar de que ya habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, eran contadas las veces que había dormido en casa del japonés

El mayor sonrió y beso los labios del italiano

-claro herbívoro –

Se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha, Hibari estaba arreglando algunos asuntos sobre sus faltas, seguramente estaba falsificando algún justificante.

Dejo que agua caliente tocara su cabello, el italiano se sumergió en la bañera relajándose y olvidándose de todo por unos momentos

Salió de la tina y se cubrió con una toalla que Hibari le había prestado para ducharse

Abrió la puerta y observo al mayor leyendo un libro recostado en la cama

Hibari volteo y lo recorrió con la mirada, lo examino de pies a cabeza, pudo notar la palidez de sus piernas, sus pies tan chicos y bellos como los de la misma cenicienta.

Sus cabellos, largos comparados con los de un chico, pero bastante cortó para una joven, pero sin duda tan bella y envidiada como la melena de Rapunzel.

-¿Hibari?- su vos, tan linda y afinada como la de una sirena

Sin duda alguna las princesas tenían una gran competencia, era hora de que comenzaran a preocuparse ya que podrían ser desbancadas de su puesto por Gokudera Hayato

-¿Qué sucede herbívoro?-

-…¿me prestarías algo para dormir?- pregunto apenado, después de todo continuaba envuelto en la toalla y debido a que esta no era su casa no tenía nada que ponerse

-espera aquí- indico el japonés mientras se levantaba y tomaba una la parte de arriba de una de sus pijamas.

Gokudera se la puso, le quedaba enorme, de las mangas y de lo largo, pero era bastante cómoda, la tela era muy suave y floja permitiendo una buena movilidad, además de que estaba el olor de mayor impregnada en ella.

Camino hasta la cama y se metió bajo las colchas acurrucándose al lado de su amado

-Tsunayoshi te llamó-

-¿Qué? ¿Contestaste?-

-no…colgué-

-debe estar preocupado, pásame mi celular-

-toma-

Tomo su celular y efectivamente, 5 llamadas perdidas de su juudaime, sin dudarlo le devolvió la llamada

-bueno Gokudera-kun?

-hola juudaime, perdón por no contestar sus llamadas, me quede dormido ¿Qué ocupaba?-

-es que vamos a comenzar nuevos entrenamientos, Reborn nos ha asignado un tutor nos acomodo por parejas para entrenar más un tutor-

-¿parejas? ¿Tutor? ¿Con quienes me a tocado?-

-bueno te toco hacer pareja con Hibari-san, pero aun no lo e podido contactar-

-no se preocupe yo me comunicare con ese sádico prefecto-

-ah, y su tutor será Dino-san-

Por un momento no supo que decir, le agradaba la idea de hacer pareja con Hibari, pero estar con Dino… no sé, después de lo ocurrido el día de hoy no sabía si podría entrenar con él.

-bueno el entrenamiento comienza mañana, nos iremos a la montaña los justificantes ya están listos, nos vemos en el templo a las 6 am adiós-

Y sin decir más el pequeño capo colgó

-¿y bien? ¿Para que necesitas comunicarte conmigo Hayato?-

-mañana nos iremos todos los guardianes a las montañas a entrenar, nos organizaron por pareja, nos a tocado juntos-

-mm eso me agrada-

-pero…nuestro tutor será Dino-san-

-….¿que? ese idiota-

-si-

-…bueno al menos lo podre morder hasta la muerte por lo de hoy, hablando de eso Hayato…. Me dije que te mordería hasta la muerte por estar con él- dijo sensualmente el japonés mientras se posicionaba arriba del italiano.

- ¿así? ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto con picardía mientras enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del japonés.

-nada…- respondió comenzando a besar aquellos dulces labios, acariciando los glúteos del menor debido a su escasez de ropa, disfrutando de aquella noche porque, mañana seria un largo, largo día…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

El reloj marca las 5:00 am., poco a poco me levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón, miro a mí alrededor y no te veo por ninguna parte, es entonces que mi celular comienza a vibrar, lo tomo y veo que se trata de un mensaje tuyo

"supongo que ya debes estar despierto, en un rato vuelvo por ti, solo que vine por un poco de ropa tuya, la necesitaras"

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en mis labios, muestra de la felicidad que sentía al tenerte como pareja.

Con un poco de dificultad y tambaleándome he logrado llegar al baño, lleno la bañera de agua caliente y después me introduzco en ella, sumergiendo mi cuerpo entero en aquel liquido que brinda tanta relajación a mi ser.

Permanezco así, recostado por unos minutos sin pensar en absolutamente nada, solo concentrado en las pequeñas ondas que se producen en el agua tranquila por mis leves movimientos, y escuchando el aire agitar las cortinas…

Todo me resulta una tranquilidad total, tanta que logro escuchar cuando las pequeñas gotas de agua escurren por mi cabello y caen a la bañera salpicando y agitando el resto del agua.

Mis ojos se encuentran cerrados, pero eso no impide que yo vea algo, mi mente se encarga de hacerme ver, recordar aquellos momentos a tu lado, tu piel tan perfecta, lisa y suave como la seda, el azul profundo de tus ojos, como dos posos de agua que te incitan a bajar hechizado por el canto de tu alma, tan hechizante y tentador como la melodiosa voz de las sirenas, criaturas marinas tan bellas y peligrosas a la vez.

Visualizo tus labios, aquellos de los cuales aun cerrados puede salir una gran amenaza inquietando al hombre más valiente, pero también pueden ser la puerta de salida a las palabras más hermosas que mis oídos hayan podido escuchar jamás.

Con todo esto solo he logrado enamorarme más de ti, mi propia imaginación se encargan de recrearte en mi pensamiento incluso en los peores momentos.

La puerta del baño es abierta dejando entrar al prefecto, quien al mirar al italiano dentro de la tina no duda en acercarse y tenderle un cambio de ropa.

-vamos, tenemos que irnos- Hayato acató la orden saliendo de la bañera, seco su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada del japonés que no dejaba de observarlo y explorarlo con la mirada.

Termino de cambiarse y salió del cuarto.

En la sala había dos maletas, cada quien tomo la suya, no era difícil diferenciarlas, la del italiano permanecía llena de cadenas y con estampados de calavera, mientras que la del prefecto era negra y lisa en su totalidad.

Salieron de aquella casa, sin mirar atrás…. Caminaron por las calles sin mirar hacia delante, solo observaban el lugar justo donde estaban, ni atrás ni adelante, ni el futuro ni el pasado… solo el presente….

Llegaron al punto de reunión, todos ya se encontraban hay con sus respectivos tutores, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la pareja de novios observara a un italiano de rubia cabellera acercarse a ellos.

-bueno, será mejor que partamos de una vez- y sin decir mas, comenzó a andar rumbo a una camioneta 4x4 negra.

Se encontraba molesto, ambos adolescentes lo notaron, notaron como al saludarlos faltaba aquella sonrisa boba, así como también ese brillo de amistad y ternura que normalmente siempre habitaba en aquellos ojos color miel.

El par de tortolitos se miraron, y sin decir palabra alguna siguieron al capo Cavallone.

Ambos integrantes de la familia Vongola subieron a la segunda cabina pues Dino era quien conduciría.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a la carretera, la frondosa copa de los arboles les proporcionaba una agradable sombra y bello paisaje mientras continuaban por aquel camino.

Se detuvo frente a un hermoso claro, donde solo unos escasos rayos del sol alcanzaban a tocar el pasto verde, pues aquí los arboles eran mucho más altos y frondosos.

-bien, comencemos con su entrenamiento guardines Vongola-

Finalmente el entrenamiento dio inicio….

Un largo y pesado entrenamiento para los tres mafiosos…

Llegaron a un hermoso bosque una vez concluido el entrenamiento del día, precioso sin duda alguna, a un par de metros se encontraba una lujosa cabaña que es donde habitarían por un tiempo.

Los tres hombres bajaron, tomaron sus maletas y caminaron a la cabaña.

-bien, Kyoya tu habitación es la del final del pasillo, y la antepenúltima es de Hayato- indicó el italiano de ojos miel

-…. ¿Y la penúltima qué? – preguntó curioso Hibari, pues, el no estaba dispuesto a dormir en una habitación separada a la de Hayato, no cuando se encontraban viviendo bajo el mismo techo

-es la mía- contestó en tono neutro mientras miraba atento a sus dos pupilos – están aquí para entrenar, no para vivir encerrados en la misma habitación "ejercitándose" – lo ultimo lo dijo con picardía y un muy evidente doble sentido, causando de inmediato un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de la tormenta y un gesto de inconformidad por parte de la nube

-no vamos a entrenar todo el día, y si yo quiero pasar las noches con mi herbívoro, lo hare- sentencio el prefecto retando a el rubio, lo estaba provocando, le restregaba en la cara que era el quien desvelaba a el menor todas las noches.

-no, lo siento pero no dormirán juntos, eso afectaría su entrenamiento ya que despertaran con menos energía, además de que afectara el estado físico de Hayato, no queremos que pase un día entero en cama – se estaba burlando de él, sabía que a Hayato le incomodaba aquella situación, es que, tener a ese par hablando acerca de su intimidad no le agradaba en lo absoluto, le parecía bochornoso, estúpido, ¡una ofensa a su privacidad!

-¡par de idiotas! ¡Mi intimidad no es tema de conversación!- grito una furiosa y avergonzada tormenta.

Sin decir nada más tomo su maleta y comenzó a avanzar con grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, con su rostro completamente rojo cual tomate y un muy evidente enojo, una vez llegó a aquella puerta la abrió e ignorando como aquel par de idiotas lo llamaban cerró la puerta.

Entro a mi alcoba, sin dudarlo me dejo caer sobre el como colchón, no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ponerme la pijama, el entrenamiento fue bastante pesado, en sima tuve que soportar las miradas devoradoras del potro idiota y de el sádico de mi novio.

Es demasiado por un día…

Cierro los ojos y poco a poco Morfeo comienza a apoderarse de mí…

El japonés logró escabullirse en la habitación de su amante, no le había agradado en lo absoluto que se le asignaran habitaciones separadas y que en medio estuviera la de ese herbívoro idiota

Prácticamente era un perfecto plan para tenerlo en abstinencia de sexo

Pero por favor, el es Hibari Kyoya y siempre obtiene lo que quiere ¿no? Y si quiere una noche llena de pasión y amor protagonizadas por el y su herbívoro…sin duda alguna la obtendría.

Se escabullo dentro de aquella habitación hasta que logró ver a su amante…. Se encontraba durmiendo en aquella cómoda cama, totalmente calmado, tranquilo….

Se posiciono con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del menor y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de este con sus labios, al instante Gokudera despertó pero antes de poder objetar algo Hibari ya lo mantenía completamente sometido.

Sintió aquella blanca y perfecta dentadura encajarse en su cuello

-hi-Hibari…- gimió ante las caricias que le propiciaba aquel prefecto

-herbívoro… yo que tu tendría mas cuidado, recuerda que el potro podría escucharnos…- ante este "recordatorio" El menor no puedo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, era verdad, Dino estaba en la habitación continua y se suponía que Hibari estaba una mas allá.

El prefecto continúo con su labor y comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del menor mientras observaba como este se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar ningún sonido que pudiera causar que Dino los descubriera.

Hibari observaba divertido la escena ante sus ojos, como las expresiones de su amado herbívoro cambiaban cada ves que el tocaba los lugares que sabia, enloquecían al menor y lo hacían gemir de placer al igual que gritar su nombre.

Termino de quitar aquella molesta camisa y prosiguió con los pantalones de la tormenta, en ocasiones odiaba aquellas molestas prendas, solo le hacían perder su valioso tiempo.

Arrojo toda la ropa de su amado lejos, pues lo único que quería observar ahora era a su querido uke tan y como dios lo trajo al mundo… disfrutar de sus atributos y obtener su pago después no haber asesinado al potro durante el entrenamiento.

Comenzó a bajar de sus labios hacia el pecho del menor, el cual lleno de marcas, una señal de que aquel chico italiano de hermosos ojos verdes era suyo y de nadie más.

-herbívoro… ¿crees poder mantenerte callado?- pregunto divertido, ya que observo claramente como una gota de sangre escurría de los labios del menor.

Al no recibir respuesta arranco un pedazo de tela de su camisa y miro con picardía al menor, con esa mirada que solemos hacer cuando tenemos un plan en mente.

Sujeto los brazos del italiano sobre su cabeza, y a continuación se escucho un ligero "clic"

La tormenta confusa trato de mover sus manos pero el ruido de unas cadenas se lo impidieron, la nube lo había esposado a la cabecera de la cama.

-esto evitara que nos descubran…- se acerco a los labios del menor y amarro aquel trozo de tela a la boca del alvino, ajustada a la perfección, en respuesta el menor lo miro con algo de desaprobación, pero antes de que pudiera matarlo con la mirada sintió como uno de los dígitos del japonés entraba en su interior, apretó las esposas con fuerza.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que Hibari comenzara las cosas sin siquiera avisarle antes, pero aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba eran tan placenteras que no era capas de quejarse, además de que aquella tela en su boca se lo impedía…

El japonés continuaba jugando con el cuerpo de su amado mientras este se dejaba hacer, miraba atento cada una de las expresiones de su pareja, pues Hayato estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia alguna a los caprichos del prefecto, y la verdad es que tampoco tenia intención de hacerlo, le agradaba lo que le estaba haciendo…

Simplemente dejó que continuara, que no se detuviera hasta que sus cuerpos les clamaran por un descanso, hasta que el sol volviera a aparecer…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Poco a poco Morfeo abandono aquellos mares conquistados la noche anterior, ordeno a su flota salir de aquellos territorios, pues el reino del sol ya se acercaba en busca de batalla, de recuperar aquellas tierras que le habían sido arrebatadas por medio de las armas.

Fue entonces, cuando la flota dorada se posiciono sobre aquellas azules aguas que la nube despertó de su inconsciencia, ordeno a sus parpados abrirse de dos en dos, como lo hacen las puertas de una cantina al llegar un forastero.

Los rayos del sol fueron los forasteros que atravesaron aquellas puertas y alborotaron todo lo que había dentro de aquel lugar, despertando al japonés por completo.

Miro a su alrededor, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, sintió un cálido cuerpo a su costado izquierdo, giro su rostro para mirar a el joven que aun dormía tranquilo, acurrucado a su lado, lo observo con claridad…

Su cabellera plateada le cubría el rostro, pero podía observar con claridad como la marca de sus colmillos yacía en el labio inferior de la tormenta, una muy evidente muestra de que era su pareja, bajo un poco su vista y noto como su dentadura también había hecho de las suyas en el cuello de el menor, para ser sinceros, había recorrido con su boca todo el cuerpo de el joven albino, no había territorio que no hubiera conquistado y dejado su marca.

La nube se recostó de lado y abrazó a su pareja por la cintura, atrayéndolo un poco mas a su cuerpo, lo mas cerca posible, por que así era como quería tenerlo, siempre a su lado, en su cama cada mañana y cada noche, este chico era suyo y de nadie mas….

Gokudera no podía creer que Hibari se hubiera salido con la suya, el potro no los había descubierto, no sabia absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pues, en cuanto se recostó en su cama había caído victima del cansancio y no había despertó hasta que los mismos guardianes Vongola tocaron su puerta, cortesía de unas pastillas que el japonés había echado en la bebida del capo Cavallone.

-bien, cada uno tomara una de las banderas que se encuentras de aquel lado, Kyoya la morada y Hayato la roja, ahí vendrán instrucciones de que es lo que tienen que hacer y a donde ir, cada recorrido es según las capacidades de cada uno- explico el capo Cavallone a sus dos jóvenes pupilos.

-¿y tú que harás? – preguntó la nube

-yo subiré en mi camioneta a la sima y los esperare allá, no pueden tomar el mismo camino, cada uno nuececita enfrentarse a distintas pruebas…. Los estaré esperando- sin decir nada mas el potro subió a su camioneta y se marchó por un camino que no era ni el de la tormenta ni de la nube.

El japonés se acerco a su pareja y le robó un ardiente y pasional beso, a lo cual la tormenta no se negó.

-espero seas capaz de subir Hayato-

-¡cállate! No digas estupideces, tú tienes la culpa por meterte en mi habitación-

-pero, si ayer no parecías molesto de que me hubiera colado en tu habitación-

Ante este comentario el rostro del joven italiano comenzó a arder en vergüenza al recordar los hechos ocurridos en la noche, y, ¡cómo olvidarlos! Si por ellos tenía unas horribles marcas en las muñecas sin mencionar aquella incomodidad al dar cada paso.

El prefecto camino hasta donde se encontraba su primera señal y comenzó con su recorrido, Hayato vio partir a su amante, sonrió para su adentros, aunque no lo admitiera y sonara como un masoquista, le había gustado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, más de lo que deseara…

~Flash back~

El japonés miraba con atención como el menor se tensaba al introducir un segundo digito en su interior, amaba la vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Gokudera esposado a la cabecera de la cama con un trozo de tela cubriendo su boca para evitar ser descubiertos, además de la adrenalina que le producía el hecho de que el decimo capo Cavallone estuviera en la habitación continua.

El menor se tensaba al recibir aquel segundo explorador en su interior, intentaba cerrar un poco sus piernas pero el japonés le negaba aquel pedido, acomodándose entre estas y comenzando a besar sus pezones.

-herbívoro… eres solo mío…- susurro sensualmente el prefecto en el oído del menor, al momento en que llegaba un tercer visitante.

Un escalofrió recorrió al cuerpo sometido, entrecerró la mirada, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a aquellas caricias, las odiaba, se preguntaba ¿Por qué la incomodidad no desaparecía después de tantas noches de pasión, lujuria y deseo?

-…sabes… la noche es larga, no tengo ninguna prisa….- comento el japonés mientras retiraba a sus tres dígitos del interior de su amante, el cual lo miro dudoso, intrigado y avergonzado.

Tramaba algo, lo sabia, Hibari tenia algo en mente y aquello no le agradaba del todo…no estando encadenado a la cama, sabia que Hibari tenia varias fantasías sexuales, el tenerlo como lo tenia ahora…definitivamente era una de ellas.

Comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente y a descender por su abdomen, hasta detenerse en su vientre, besándolo y acariciando como una madre su futuro hijo, entonces, elevo la mirada hasta que sus orbes azules chocaron con las verdes, sonrió y continúo bajando con sus labios.

El rostro del italiano se puso tan rojo como un tomate, cuando sintió como el japonés llegaba a su hombría, se tenso al instante en que este comenzó a jugar con su miembro, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de su amante.

Hibari jamás había hecho aquello, los colores se le subieron al rostro y no podía evitar el querer cerrar su piernas para que este parara, pero su pareja no quería hacerlo, estaba disfrutando el probar esa nueva parte de Hayato desconocida para el, además de que estudiaba a la perfección las expresiones y muecas de la tormenta cada que metía su hombría un poco mas dentro de su boca.

Se retorcía, trataba de quitarse las esposas sin lograr ningún resultado, solo se lastimaba mas las muñecas, pero es que, aquello le parecía tan vergonzoso, no podía terminar de creer lo que se presenta ante sus ojos verde esmeralda

Hibari se encontraba escondido entre sus piernas, jugando con su entrepierna, llevándolo a el cielo de una manera que hasta el momento no había experimentado, no podía evitar quererlo parar, tomar su cabellera negra y retirarlo de aquel lugar tan íntimo, pero a la vez… quería que continuara hasta el final…

Y así fue, la nube no se detuvo, aun a pesar de darse cuenta de cómo pronto el menor terminaría, aumento su ritmo y termino por llevarlo al orgasmo, probó la esencia del menor y un nuevo nivel de morbo se despertó en su interior.

Sin poder soportarlo mas, quito aquella venda improvisada del menor y lo besó, en ese momento cuando este le correspondió entro de una estocada en su interior.

Gokudera abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y su grito desapareció en los labios de su amante, unas valientes lagrimas decidieron explorar los territorios fuera del reinado de las orbes esmeralda, comenzaron a avanzar por aquéllas planicies blancas que eran adornadas por un sonrojo, hasta llegar a los labios de la tormenta, que se enfrentaban ferozmente con los de la nube.

Los gemidos de la tormenta fueron hechos prisioneros de los labios de la nube.

"_Sabes que soy fuerte herbívoro  
>para todo menos para la tentación…<em>

_Además… la noche es joven aun…"_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Observó el paisaje que se presentaba a su alrededor, le era agradable, ojala, después de terminar con el entrenamiento, quedara tiempo para dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba su primer banderín, lo leyó, y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones.

Mientras el sol resplandecía sobre de él y el viento soplaba agitando las frondosas copas de los árboles.

-mierda, estúpido Dino, maldito entrenamiento- se quejaba el italiano de ojos verdes después de haber pasado unas cuantas pruebas, estaba exhausto, tenía una nueva cicatriz que adornaba su costado izquierdo y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Además de que su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comida.

Dio un giro a la derecha, y cuando menos lo espero se encontraba atrapado entre un árbol y el cuerpo de su amante que reclamaba sus labios bajo su poder

-mnh… Hibari…- fue todo lo que logro decir.

-herbívoro, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el japonés una vez que se separó del cuerpo ajeno. Y lo devoraba con la mirada, con aquel brillo en sus orbes azules que solo podían significar deseo.

-tsk, cállate, que no puedo ir corriendo ni saltando por ahí por tu culpa- contestó mientras miraba el camino, le gustaba ser el quien despertaba aquellos deseos en el prefecto, pero no lo admitiría - ¿falta poco?-

-solo una vuelta más a la derecha y habremos llegado a la cima, vamos, tienes que vendarte esa herida-

Sin mas, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ya habían pasado todas las pruebas que Dino les había puesto, para ser sinceros, no se las esperaban, y estaban totalmente agotados, claro, también a consecuencia de que apenas habían logrado dormir un poco la noche anterior y no habían ingerido alimento alguno en todo el día.

En cuanto llegaron observaron el lugar con atención, había una casa de acampar, una fogata y comida, lo que mas llamo su atención era la comida.

-vamos chicos, tardaron demasiado, ya ha oscurecido así que acamparemos aquí- dijo un sonriente rubio acostado cerca del fuego- dormiremos todos en la misma cabaña, puesto que, al parecer el señor carnívoro, no es capas de no tener sexo por una noche-

Ante este comentario los colores se le subieron al rostro al menor, aquello era vergonzoso, al parecer, después de todo, Dino si se había dado cuenta de la pequeña travesura de Hibari.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que sea yo quien comparte la cama con hayato y no tú? – lo estaba retando, lo quería sacar de sus casillas, solo le estaba restregando en la cara algo que era mas que obvio.

-a decir verdad… si, pero pues, son jóvenes, cuando uno tiene tan corta edad tiende a cometer muchas estupidez de las que después se arrepiente-

Y eso fue todo, solo eso basto para dar inicio a una pelea entre la nube y el cielo.

Hayato pensó en intervenir, pero era tanto el cansancio y ellos lo tenían tan enfadado, que opto por comer algo y descansar.

Se encontraba dentro de la casa de acampar, mientras se vendaba la herida del costado, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para lastimarse de tal forma?

Sintió unas manos rodearlo por la cintura y un caído aliento en su cuello.

-Hibari, quítate- dijo enojado el italiano, estaba molesto, él y Dino todo el tiempo peleaban y lo dejaban de lado, además de que solo lo avergonzaban con sus estúpidos y ridículos comentarios.

-tsk, ayer no querías que me quitara de en sima tuyo, parecías disfrutarlo de sobre manera-

-¡Hibari! Ya basta, odio que quieras besarme, abrazarme y tocarme cuando Dino está cerca, por momentos siento que solo soy un trofeo que te gusta presumir-

El joven de cabellos azabache no dijo nada, no tenia nada que decir… simplemente se acerco a el, lo recostó en el piso y lo besó

Un beso, feroz, necesitado, apasionado y lleno de amor, de un amor agresivo y violento, pero… así era su manera de amar, el no podía derramar miel como los demás, no podía endulzar todo como Dino, ni ser tan abierto con sus sentimiento, él era así… y así era su manera de amar.

Solo esperaba que el menor lo comprendiera y lo aceptara tal cual, que no le exigiera algo que no era capaz de cumplir.

-para mi no eres ningún trofeo, simple y sencillamente eres de mi propiedad hayato…-

Dino miraba a la joven pareja que yacía dormida a un costado suyo.

Al joven de plateados cabellos acurrucado junto a su sádico alumno, mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Se veían tan…. Tan bien… pereciera que todo el tiempo estuvieron destinados a conocerse, pero, el destino no existe, nada está escrito, la vida es tan solo un juego de ajedrez, con cada acción vas avanzando en el tablero, solo al final, te darás cuenta si tu jugada a vencido, o si tu enemigo a logrado vencer.

Solo tenia que esperar, hacer un poco de presión y estar ahí para cuando Hibari hiciera una mala jugada, solo debería de tener paciencia.

Y si la oportunidad no llegaba, quería decir que aquel joven japonés había jugado a la perfección y había ganado la partida.

Después de todo la meta no es llegar arriba, si no quedarse ahí toda la vida

Pero es difícil…

Hayato había empujado a Hibari dentro de su habitación, había cerrado la puerta con llave no pensaba salir pronto.

15 días, quince estúpidos días en los que estuvieron entrenando con el caballo salvaje haya arriba, en los que estuvieron acampando al aire libre y durmiendo en el mismo sitio, tanto tiempo, y el lo único que quería era sentir a su amante dentro suyo de nuevo.

Se había burlado de Hibari al principio, pensó que no soportaría aquella abstinencia de sexo, pero el que no la soportaba mas era el.

Así que, apenas pusieron un pie de nuevo en la cabaña y el capo italiano se marcho por provisiones, comenzó su plan, no podía esperar más y poco le importaba si el rubio los descubría.

Se sentó sobre las caderas del japonés mientras este baja sus manos de su cintura, hasta sus músculos traseros, tocándolos con desesperación

Hibari no decía nada, se mantenía callado, pues eran pocas las veces que el menor se armaba de valor para comenzar el con el acto sexual, además, de que le gustaba molestarlo después al recordándoselo.

Se besaron con desesperación, tenían la necesidad de sentir al ser opuesto, de besarle, tocarle y escucharle.

Sus manos se colaron dentro de los Levis negros del menor y descendieron hasta la entrada de este, comenzando con los preparativos para recibirlo después

Miro a su alrededor nuevamente, comprobando que nadie le hubiese seguido de camino aquí, tenia pavor, miedo a que Hibari lo descubriera.

No podía seguir con aquel secreto por mas tiempo, esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran lo antes posible, aquello había sido un error, él se encontraba borracho y estaba resentido con el japonés, pero el jamás quiso hacerlo jamás quiso acostarse con el rubio, nunca fue su intención engañar a Hibari, simplemente… las cosas sucedieron y no puedo evitarlo.

Entró a la habitación del hotel acordada, el rubio ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama, tomando un whisky con tres cubos de hielo, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y con su look de un autentico mafioso

-hayato... pensé que jamás llegarías.-

-Dino… esto, está mal, esa noche… estaba borracho y molesto, nunca debió de haber pasado aquello-

-¿seguro? Dime que no le das importancia a esa noche, dime que olvidaste mi tacto por tu piel y la sensación al tenerme dentro tuyo, dime que aquello no fue nada para ti, y me marchare, regresare a Italia, dejare que tú y Hibari continúen su vida juntos…-

No hubo respuesta, pues… no el menor no estaba seguro de que hubiese alguna, se arrepentía de ello, pero simplemente no era capaz de olvidarlo, es que simplemente… lo disfruto tanto…

El rubio se levantó, se acercó al menor y le besó, un beso tan único… cargado de ternura, delicadeza, tan dulce y puro, con un ligero sabor a alcohol que se mezcló con el de sus cigarrillos.

Un roce que le provocaba cierta adicción

-Sé que por las noches susurras mi nombre, tienes miedo a la soledad, a mí me duele que estés solo, y yo aquí queriéndote amar… vámonos hayato... ven conmigo…-

Tampoco hubo respuesta, el joven albino fue depositado en la cama de aquel lujoso hotel mientras su acompañante se acostaba a un lado suyo, abrazándolo, acogiéndolo en su regazo.

Simplemente… durmieron… soñaron, recordaron.

Y es que… como olvidar aquella noche…

¿Qué responder a aquella propuesta?

Japón o Italia

En ambos sitios encontraría amor, sexo, placer, en ambos países continuaría siendo un Vongola… pero… ¿dónde quería estar él?

Hibari Kyoya o Dino Cavallone

….


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Estaba en la barra de un bar, apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, Hibari era un idiota ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué nunca lo noto él?

La manera en que Tsuna miraba a Hibari, la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando este aparecía o la manera en que se molestaba cuando el carnívoro le besara, lo tomaba entre sus brazos o cuando le hablaba al oído.

SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI estaba enamorado de Hibari…y no solamente eso, ellos habían salido en el pasado.

Y…aquel beso, aquella tarde, esa posición que no dejaba mucho a la duda…lo engañaba, Hibari lo engañaba con su decimo

Se sentía traicionado, un completo estúpido.

Sintió como alguien lo cargaba, quiso golpearlo, patearlo, hasta que vio aquel par de ojos miel y aquella cabellera rubia.

-Estás borracho- afirmo el décimo capo Cavallone y ¿Cómo negarlo?

Llegaron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba el potro, Hayato permanecía en silencio, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como todo le daba vueltas.

Lo recostó en la cama con cuidado, lo observó, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios levemente separados, estaba lastimado y totalmente indefenso…

-¿Qué ocurre Hayato?-

-…nada que sea de tu incumbencia…-

-¿fue Kyoya?- ante aquella pregunta, el joven de ojos verdes desvió la mirada, era el, él era el motivo de que el alvino se encontrara en aquel estado.

Dino solo se preguntaba que había hecho el japonés que afectara tanto al joven hermano del escorpión venenoso.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la tormenta se acercó a él y le beso, un tacto tímido y tembloroso.

No hubo más cosas que analizar, simplemente ambos mafiosos se dejaron llevar.

El potro besaba a la tormenta mientras lo iba desvistiendo, lenta y torturosamente, pero Hayato poco era lo que notaba, estaba más concentrado en seguirle el ritmo con aquellos besos, Dino cada vez le exigía mas, era todo un experto en ello, solamente lo hacía sentir como un novato, un recién egresado contra todo un profesional en aquellas artes.

Terminó de desnudarle, se levantó para admirarle, su blanca piel, tan fina como la porcelana y tan suave como la seda, su cabellera plateada, tan valiosa y brillante como el mismo oro blanco y tan frondosa como el amazonas, aquellos ojos verdes, tan característicos de su familia, solo se podían comparar con las esmeraldas, sus labios, finos, rosas y cautivadores, sus figura tan envidiada… todo en él le parecía perfecto

El rubio se **deshizo** de su saco y corbata, así como también de los zapatos y se volvió a recostar sobre el menor, estas ves besando su cuello, inhalando su aroma y tocando su cuerpo desnudo.

Su espalda, de ahí descendió hasta su cintura, caderas, su retaguardia para después bajar por sus mulos y finalmente llegar a sus piernas.

-Dino…- era lo único que el menor decía entre suspiros, se sentía tan bien, como las manos de aquel capo recorrían su cuerpo, el calor del cuerpo opuesto, todo era tan placentero.

Cavallone solo sonreía mientras seguía disfrutando de aquel platillo que se presentaba ante él.

Bajó hasta sus pezones, aquel par de adornos rosados sobre el pecho de la tormenta, capturó uno entre sus labios mientras el otro lo atendía con una de sus manos.

El menor no podía quedarse quieto, se retorcía de placer y despeinaba la rubia cabellera, que se presentaba ante él.

El potro continuo bajando, hasta llegar a la hombría del menor, sin pensarlo la capturó entre sus labios

-¡ahh! Dino! – gritó a todo pulmón, otra vez volvía a experimentar aquellas sensaciones pero ahora con un hombre distinto.

Por momentos el joven estudiante bajaba la mirada para toparse con unos rubios cabellos escondidos entre sus piernas, en esos momentos su subconsciente le jugaba una mala broma y los cabellos se volvían negros, haciéndole recordar aquella noche donde termino esposado a la cabecera de la cama.

Trayéndole de nuevo aquel sentimiento de traición.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda, una que pronto desapareció en las sábanas negras.

Aquel hombre que en estos momentos le hacia el amor le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca abajo, separo sus muslos, aparto sus glúteos y comenzó a besarle en aquella zona tan íntima y privada

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor, también como cierto sentimiento de vergüenza, de querer apartar a Dino de aquel sitio, pero este no se lo permitió, le obligó seguir recostado, sintiendo como aquel hombre continuaba con su labor.

Aquello era tan vergonzoso, pero, a la vez tan adictivo, no quería que se detuviera, entonces se daba cuenta, de que lo estaba preparando para recibirlo, pues sintió como el potro apartaba su rostro de su retaguardia y como uno de sus dedos se introducía en él.

-nhhh…. Dino…. Espera…-dijo el menor mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada bajo de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la manera en que lo hago? –

¿Que si no le gustaba? A decir ver dad no, le encantaba, le hacía perder el conocimiento de tal manera que solo se sentía más necesitado de aquel capo.

Tres dígitos de Dino ya estaban dentro de él y no sentía la menor muestra de incomodidad, algo en su forma de moverlos en su interior le hacía desaparecer cualquier sensación de dolor y se encargaba de proporcionarle un placer puro, inclusive disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, algo que con Hibari definitivamente no ocurría.

Sintió como aquellos intrusos dejaban su interior, a la vez que el cuerpo del capo posicionarse sobre el propio.

Encajo las uñas sobre la almohada, mientras sentía acomodarse al potro, escuchó como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

El par de pantalones verdes fueron arrojados al olvido, mientras su dueño besaba aquel cuello, distrayendo al menor, apartando a su mente de la realidad.

-tal vez, duela un poco- anunció el hombre mientras comenzaba a entrar en el joven cuerpo.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, ese rubio avanzaba lentamente en su interior, se abría paso en su interior hasta quedar alojado por completo en aquella cavidad.

El cuerpo de la tormenta temblaba, era extraño, tenerle dentro, a alguien distinto, una persona diferente esta vez.

-¿estás bien?-

El chico asintió, elevó sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas, invitando al Cielo Cavallone a que le siguiera.

Poco a poco la danza comenzó a aumentar de ritmo, el cielo rubio tenia ambos brazos a los costados de la cama, buscando algo de soporte mientras el chico bajo de él luchaba por mantenerse firme ante aquellos violentos movimientos.

Por una noche, por un momento, no estaba mal dejarse llevar.

Un japonés de ojos azules miraba con desprecio al joven castaño frente a el

Ese herbívoro, ese animal pequeño, ¿Quién se creía? Ellos ya no eran nada, es más, nunca lo fueron… jamás.

Ellos fueron una ilusión, una mentira, un simple engaño tiempo atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Odiaba a aquel herbívoro castaño, la manera en que irrumpió en su oficina y le besó, se despreciaba por no haberlo apartado a tiempo, su herbívoro, aquel italiano de ojos verdes, les había visto.

Vio sus ojos humedecerse, el brillo en sus ojos apagarse, se marchó corriendo, y no hizo nada para evitarlo, no tuvo el valor de ir tras él.

Pero si contó con la rabia suficiente para golpear a ese herbívoro castaño inútil, lo utilizó como saco de boxeo hasta que se cansó, hasta que liberó toda su ira, él tenía la culpa.

Salió corriendo al departamento del menor, pero no estaba ahí, lo llamó, pero no le contestó, se sentó a esperarlo fuera de su casa, pero jamás llego…

Estaba desesperado, se encontraba contra la puerta, deseando un milagro y que el italiano apareciera, tomarlo entre sus brazos y explicarle lo ocurrido, se lo debió de haber dicho, desde un principio que en el pasado, tiempo antes de conocerle, tuvo una "aventura" con su preciado decimo, un engaño que no duró mucho, jamás funciono.

Vio el sol salir de su escondite, tras aquellas montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, iluminaba el cielo poco a poco, el azul oscuro era sustituido por azul claro, con toques de amarillo a naranjado, rosa morado, era un hermoso amanecer.

Uno vacío, sin vida y mortificante para aquel japonés

HABITACION DE CAVALLONE

El hombre rubio de tatuajes se encontraba despierto ya, que bien había dormido, miró el cuerpo a su costado, tan tranquilo… lo atrajo más a él, quería sentir su calor, su respiración y su aroma. ese chico había sido más de lo que esperaba, le sorprendió el hecho de que lograra alojarle en su interior, fue una experiencia única e inolvidable.

Le amaba.

Su cabello plateado, sus ojos verdes, su tersa y suave piel, su palidez, la manera en que decía su nombre, como le pedía más y el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Era un niño, lo sabía, él era un adulto, estaba consciente de ello.

Eso estaba mal.

Pero le gustaba.

Posiblemente, él era un enfermo, pero qué más da, hay miles de personas enfermas en este mundo, y el como muchas otras no le hacía daño a nadie, además de que su cura, su único antídoto para calmarle, era a la ves su mayor debilidad.

Poco apoco el albino despertó, sintió la comodidad de una cama desconocida y un brazo atraparlo con fuerza, miró aquel pecho, era bronceado y más grande que el de Hibari, se trataba de un adulto sin duda, después vio aquellos tatuajes.

Era Dino

Había dormido con el potro salvaje, se sonrojo, avergonzó y se cohibió, los recuerdos del día anterior le induraron en retroceso, aquella noche, su borrachera, la manera en que corrió por las calles, y finalmente, aquella escena.

No quería llorar, en verdad que no deseaba hacerlo, pero algo en su interior lo traicionaba.

Cedió ante el sentimiento del engaño, traición y tristeza, rompió en llanto.

El mayor, sin entender muy bien el porqué, lo abrazó con más fuerza, lo acuno en su regazo y comenzó a arrullarlo, a consolarle diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que estaba con él y no permitirá que nadie le hiciese daño.

Si tan solo aquel rubio idiota supiera que el daño ya estaba hecho…

El chico de ojos verdes se sintió un completo estúpido, una puta que abrió sus piernas para alguien que no le amaba, que quería a alguien más. Ese sádico prefecto de ojos azules le había usado, solo le buscaba para que le atendiera aquel bulto entre sus pantalones, solo había jugado con él.

-Dino… quiero regresar a Italia

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, las personas en las que el mas confiaba le habían traicionado, no trabajaría con aquel que le uso, tampoco protegería a aquel que le engaño mientras se hacía llamar su amigo, ellos, Hibari Kyoya y Tsunayoshi Sawada… no valían la pena ya…

-llévame contigo, acéptame en tu familia-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Aquella petición había tomado por sorpresa al rubio, Hayato siempre quiso ser la mano derecha del décimo Vongola, y ahora le pedía que lo llevara a Italia y aceptara como su subordinado, mas sin embargo, el amor a veces, en verdad cambia a las personas, puedo haberse negado, o al menor pedir una explicación al respecto por el rápido cambio de decisión, sin embargo ahora a un par de horas de aquella petición, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando el jet privado de su familia para que los llevase a Italia.

-¿estás seguro de esto?- el menor asintió como respuesta- en verdad… ¿no quieres despedirte de nadie?-

-no… no hay nadie a quien le importe mi partida-

Gokudera ni siquiera había ido a su casa por sus cosas, en Italia compraría más, no quería llevarse nada que le recordara su estancia en namimori

-¿Romario podría entregarle esto al décimo de mi parte?-

Ok, esto dejó en un shock al potro, no solo planeaba marcharse, si no también deshacerse del anillo Vongola de la tormenta, ya no quería ser más el guardián de Tsuna.

-claro… ¿de verdad quieres esto?-

-si…-

Su hermanito y su alumno debieron haber hecho algo muy grabe para hacer que Hayato quisiera abandonar a Vongola ¡y de tal manera!, pero, confiaba en aquel italiano albino, él, debía de tener sus motivos para tomar tales decisiones.

El jet estaba listo, tomaron sus pocas posesiones, las cuales prácticamente se limitaban a nada, y subieron a este, dejando atrás muchas cosas… demasiadas, cosas que, deberían ser olvidadas.

Mientras el avión despegaba y el piloto les pedía que se abrocharan el cinturón de seguridad, una sonrisa surcó los labios del hombre tatuado, era, como en aquellas viejas películas, el joven caballero que se roba a su amada doncella, conduciéndose a un mundo desconocido, lleno de aventuras y cosas inesperadas.

Tal vez, el smoking boom Hayato no era una doncella locamente enamorado de él, pero… con el tiempo… esperaba cambiar eso.

24 HORAS MÁS TARDE

Tsuna miraba sorprendido aquel sobre entre sus manos, y aun mas intrigado su contenido.

El anillo de Gokudera

¿Qué significaba aquello?

¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Un mensaje?

No, la nota dentro del sobre rechazaba y descartaba cualquiera de esas posibilidades.

_Renuncio voluntariamente a mis derechos como guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del décimo capo Vongola_

_Que la familia y ustedes tengan un buen futuro_

_Les deseo suerte_

_Gokudera Hayato_

Estaba escrita con el puño y letra de su amigo.

No había ninguna duda, nada más en que pensar.

Su amigo, el primero y más cercano a él, se había marchado, por su propia voluntad, se había ido.

Hibari continuaba en aquella casa, había tumbado la puerta y entrado dentro, se recostó en aquella cama, sobre ese colchón en el que tantas otras veces había dormido y despertado, donde había tomado a la tormenta una y otra vez sin descanso.

Le extrañaba… le amaba

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Que no se supone que él es la nube?

Ese elemento del cielo sin compromisos, viajera y libre, sin ataduras a nada, el no obedecía a nadie, hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y de la forma en que quería

Si él era la nube

Y Hayato esa feroz tormenta siempre en el núcleo de la batalla.

¿Por qué no estaba en casa? ¿Porque no regresaba?

Quería explicarle las cosas, lo que en verdad pasó, disculparse y volver a besarle, arrojarle sobre la cama y tomar su cuerpo una y otra vez, con ternura, delicadeza y ferocidad, hasta que su cuerpo estuviera libre de culpa y la mente del albino fuera de dudas.

Hasta que estuviese claro que le amaba, y él era el herbívoro que había logrado domarle, atraparlo y atarlo a su lado.

Le había atado una correa en su cuello.

Atrapó a aquella nube viajera, le hizo sedentaria y dependiente de su persona.

El herbívoro rebelde, domesticó a aquel sádico carnívoro


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo ocurría con la nube, los guardianes, el comité disciplinario, la escuela entera lo notaba, el aire asesino del prefecto había incrementado a límites inimaginables, alcanzando y acabando con todos a su paso.

La escuela entera tenía un aura de peligro y amenaza.

Sentimientos que ocultaban el verdadero sentir de aquel joven nipón… cosa que, solamente el resto de los guardianes notaban, inclusive ese ruidoso boxeador y el pequeño niño con disfraz de vaca.

La nube estaba desbastada, hace 3 días que ningún guardián tenía noticias de la tormenta.

Kyoya se sentía solo, abandonado, triste… le extrañaba, ansiaba tener nuevamente a aquel italiano albino entre sus brazos.

"-inútil… debes de ir a hablar con tu guardián, tiene el derecho a saber lo ocurrido con hayato-"

Esas fueron las precisas palabras de Reborn, y eran el motivo de que en estos momentos estuviese de pie, afuera de la oficina del mortal prefecto, esperando una señal divina para entrar y piedad por parte de la nube.

Sabía que esto era su culpa

Estaba consciente de que hayato los había visto cuando besó a la nube, y ahora, he aquí las consecuencias.

Se armó de valor y entro, vio al joven de cabellos negros sentado tras su escritorio.

Le estaba esperando sin duda alguna

-¿Dónde está?-

-no lo sé…-

-¿entonces a que vienes? ¿No has causado suficientes problemas ya?-

-…vine porque… creo que tienes el derecho a conocer la decisión de Gokudera-

Se explicó el castaño mientras extendía el sobre que misteriosamente, había llegado a su casa hace unos días.

Hibari tomó instantáneamente el sobre, leyó con rapidez las escasas líneas, analizándolas, tratando de comprenderlas, pero por más que lo intentaba, aquello le resultaba imposible de entender, o mejor dicho, se negaba a creer y aceptar lo que aquella nota decía.

-también venía con esto-

Mencionó el menor mientras dejaba sobre la mesa del centro el anillo Vongola de la tormenta.

-…creo… que esto es más tuyo que mío…-

Observó, como la nube fijaba sus ojos azules en aquel anillo, y fue en ese preciso momento que noto lo mal que se encontraba su guardián, Hibari definitivamente amaba a Gokudera, pese a la altanera actitud del chico y a su manía por el orden y silencio.

-lo lamento-

Sin decir más, el cielo Vongola se marchó, tratando de matar esa enorme culpa y tristeza que sentía en su interior.

Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un puente de la ciudad, donde permaneció de pie, observando los autos pasar en todas direcciones.

Qué situación tan más estúpida

Casi parecía una telenovela que suelen pasar en televisión abierta, aquellas que comienzan como a las 5 de la tarde y todas las señoras se sientan a ver.

Él había tenido una corta y casi nula relación con Hibari antes de que Reborn llegara, pero esta finalizó al poco tiempo, cuando el aún era libre de cualquier asunto referente a la mafia.

Pero... Apenas se enteró de su destino, muchas personas aparecieron en su vida, como, por ejemplo… Gokudera Hayato.

Ese chico llegó a ser su primer y mejor amigo…

que ridículo, y pensar que fue su primer y mejor amigo quien conquisto a la indomable nube, sin buscarle la cara ni tratando de aparentar perfección, la tormenta y la nube discutían, se peleaban se gritaban… eran tan distintos… pero, definitivamente se amaban…

Y ahora ese bonito amor se había ido a la mierda por su culpa

Reborn tenía razón… era un inútil y estúpido chiquillo de secundaria.

Hibari estaba sentado en el sofá de su oficina, aquel donde tantas veces había dormido con la tormenta después de tomarlo en alguna parte de la oficina…

Le extrañaba

Joder, ¡le quería de vuelta!

¿Acaso dios era un completo incompetente?

¿Qué no se daba cuenta del infierno que les estaba haciendo pasar?

Sabía por qué hayato se había marchado, se sintió traicionado por las personas en que más confiaba ciegamente.

¿Por qué no se le otorgó la oportunidad de explicarse?

…esto estaba mal, ¿que no era el la nube viajera? nómada, sin atadoras… no la tormenta…ese elemento fiero y siempre en el centro de la batalla

Entonces

¿Por qué había sido ella quien se había marchado?

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

-hi…Hibari-san-

Habló con temor el pequeño guardián del trueno

El aludido volteo a mirarlo, la manera en que el infante se escondía temeroso tras la puerta de la entrada, lo observó con atención, su ridículo disfraz de vaca, su esponjada y abundante cabellera verde, sus… sus ojos verdes…

-¿Qué quieres?-

El niño se animó y entró corriendo, sentándose con dificultades debido a la altura.

-¿quieres?-

Comenzó a hablar el niño mientras jugaba con una bolsa de dulces que llevaba

El guardián, por cortesía tomó uno de los dulces, redondos y morados con sabor a uva

-cabeza de pulpo me los regaló-

Silencio

-cabeza de pulpo… él está bien –

Hibari escuchaba al trueno hablar en silencio, ¿en verdad estaría bien?

-Gokudera-san va a volver pronto-

El japonés miro las orbes verdes del infante, le recordaban a las de la tormenta….

-y si no vuelve… podemos ir por el-

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el infantil comentario

-si… si no vuelve, iremos por el-


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Miraba entretenido y atento el paisaje que se presentaba ante él, por la ventana de la izquierda del lujoso auto, tratando de evitar contacto visual con aquellos ojos color miel.

Sentía la mirada del potro sobre él, la manera en que parecía desnudarle, así como también estaba consiente de unos cuantos chupetones en distintas partes de su cuerpo, prueba y recuerdo de lo que él y el capo habían hecho durante su última noche ¿o quizá madrugada? en aquel hotel de 5 estrellas ubicado en Japón.

Iban en una lujosa limosina, camino a la mansión del rubio, el hogar de aquella familia de mafiosos.

Prefería observar el camino que enfrentar a aquel mafioso.

Italia estaba tan igual y distinta, si es que esto era posible, las imágenes y recuerdos se veían tan lejanos, comenzaba a recordar lo que pensaba, hacia y le gustaba cuando aún vivía ahí.

Italia no había cambiado, pero el sí.

Había pasado por tantas cosas y tantas cosas habían pasado por él.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión, era muy amplia y llena de lujos, con decenas de personas encargadas de cumplir tu más absurdo capricho, pero aquello no molestaba ni perturbaba a la tormenta, después de todo él vivía en una mansión de niño.

Dejo que el capo lo guiara por el interior de la construcción, hasta que terminaron en la que, según el rubio, sería su habitación.

El joven, fue a darse una ducha, tardó cerca de 50 minutos, pues el lugar resultaba tan cómodo y relajante que se había negado a salir de él antes, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que al salir del baño, un hombre con tatuajes, bastante conocido, estuviera dormido en SU cama y semidesnudo, mas especifico, con solo unos bóxer negros cubriendo sus bien dotadas intimidades.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-

-intento descansar, mañana tengo una agenda muy ocupada-

-…vete a tu cuarto-

-estoy en el…-

La ex tormenta Vongola se sonrojó a más no poder, no era un idiota, entendía la situación a la perfección, él y el potro compartirían habitación.

Rojo de vergüenza, el menor de acerco a la enorme cama y también se recostó en esta, aunque no lo admitirá, le agradaba la presencia de aquel hombre a su lado, calmaba sus miedos y le brindaba ese sentimiento de protección y amor que tanto necesitaba, además de que era como una fortaleza que le impedía el derrumbarse.

Apenas se cómodo bajo las colchas cuando el brazo del italiano rubio rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo a él.

No se opuso a los caprichos del potro, accedió a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Despertó a media noche y le recibió en su interior tal y como él quería, ya que el amiguito de Dino había querido salir a jugar un rato antes de partir a una aburrida junta, además Hayato disfrutaba tanto de aquel acto, Dino le hacía sentir amado, deseado, y no una simple puta con quien pasar el rato o bajarse la calentura.

De esta manera los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses, después años… y algunas cosas cambiaron, otras simplemente… continuaron tal cual.

En Italia y Japón, en Vongola y Cavallone

Y finalmente, después de 9 años la tormenta y la nube volvieron a encontrarse

Ahora no eran más que, un súbdito de Dino Cavallone, y el guardián del anillo de la Nube Vongola.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Llegó al aeropuerto, y como su misión requería, buscó a ese japonés de ojos azules que una vez, en el pasado, amó.

Había demasiada gente, definitivamente odiaba las multitudes, estaba desesperado e impaciente ¿Dónde estaba ese prefecto idiota?

En un momento inesperado sintió unos dedos cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y jalarlo fuera del aeropuerto, levanto la vista y le vio.

Aquella ancha espalda, esos cabellos negros y lacios, era el… definitivamente era él.

Sintió sus piernas temblar por un instante

Creyó que estaba listo, que ese hombre ya no provocaría nada en su persona, estaba seguro de odiarlo, de despreciarlo, pero… al parecer se había equivocado.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, y en ese momento la marcha se detuvo.

-¿Qué auto es?- interrogó la nube, pues, en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea

La tormenta respiró profundo y esta vez fue el quien encabezo la marcha, llevándolo al auto que se les había asignado para llevar acabo la misión. Le dolió, lo indiferente que el nipón se había comportado ante su presencia, la manera tan fría en que le hablo… ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarle.

Subieron al auto, y permanecieron en un sepulcral silencio.

Apenas bajo del avión le vio, esa mata de cabellos plateados le eran inconfundibles, estaba ahí, de pie entre la multitud de viajeros, volteando a todos lados, mirándolos a todos y sin mirarlos, siempre había sido demasiado distraído y despistado.

Fue entonces que se acercó a él por la espalda y aspiro su esencia nuevamente… era la misma aun... pero, con algo diferente, olía ligeramente a el potro… contuvo sus ansias de abrazarlo y se limitó a sacarlo del aeropuerto.

Y ahora, estaban ahí los dos, sentados uno al costado del otro, en el mismo auto sin decirse palabra alguna, o mirarse siquiera, el italiano miraba atento el camino mientras la nube observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

Ya todo había cambiado, antes, apenas hubieran puesto un pie en el auto y hubiesen devorado sus labios, pero no… ya no.

Llegaron al hotel y a la habitación doble que compartían, la nube se sentó frente al escritorio y comenzó a leer el informe que el herbívoro Vongola le había dado.

Leyeron el silencio, comieron en silencio... conversaron, en silencio… durmieron… en silencio…

-no fui más que un pasatiempo para ti… solo admítelo y terminemos con eso, no podemos estar sin dirigirnos la palabra si queremos cumplir con esta misión-

- ….- pero la nube no contesto, se mantenía de ser pie al lado del escritorio ordenado unos papeles

-solo admítelo…-

Furiosa la nube se dio la vuelta, y Gokudera vio en esos orbes azules sentimientos que ya había observado, más no dirigidos a él, era esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos que les dirigía a sus enemigos, por un instante, tuvo miedo…

Avanzo a paso decidido, haciendo retroceder al italiano hasta que logro acorralarlo contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-podre un asesino sádico sin escrúpulos y desinteresado por lo que no me afecte, pero no un mentiroso smoking boom hayato –

Era tanta la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos… Hibari estaba seguro de que si no se apartaba en los próximos 10 segundos terminaría por besar a la tormenta, y después de eso… no estaba muy seguro de poderse controlar… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que danzo entre un par de piernas?

9 segundos

-jamás te engañe, mi relación con ese herbívoro fue corta y finalizo antes de conocerte

4

Debía apartarse… y lo hizo, dio dos pasos atrás y se marchó de la habitación

2

1

0

A tan solo dos segundos de un beso se habían quedado…

* * *

><p>Bueno… ya viene la reconciliación (?) xD<p>

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, algo corto lo sé... pero bueno... regrese a la escuela, soy feliz! (?)

tres capítulos mas y se libraran de mi :'D

en fin

Gracias por leer

bye besos~

PD:

¿review?


	14. Chapter 14

Observo a la nube salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, rompiendo probablemente, algunas piezas del lujoso y bonito mosaico que adornaba el frente de esta, un gasto más que reponer por daños al hotel.

Apenas su ex amante se fue, sus rodillas se flexionaron, haciéndole resbalar por el muro hasta tocar suelo, dejo escapar el oxígeno que había estado almacenando en sus pulmones y dio una gran bocanada tratando de llenarlos nuevamente.

¿Qué tan fuerte era el poder del japonés sobre del?

Se preguntaba si existía alguna manera de librarse de este, pero, al recordad su explicación, comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad deseaba escapar de sus dominios.

Estaba furioso, camino por aquella ciudad sin ningún rumbo, sin un objetivo, solo el aminar y caminar en busca de algo para calmar su ira, para tranquilizarse. Deseaba tanto aquel cuerpo. No estaba conforme con haberse marchado, con negarle a su cuerpo un poco de placer después de tanto tiempo, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba y deseaba, pero, aun no era momento.

golpeo la pared que tenía a su derecha, se sentía bien…continuo golpeando aquel muro con acabado de mampostería, sin descanso, apretando sus puños con mayor fuerza después de cada movimiento, rompiendo la presa que encarcelaba sus sentimientos, dejándolos fluir.

Escuchó la puerta del hotel abrirse, hace horas que el sol se había ocultado y el nipón apenas regresaba al hotel. El italiano lo mira de reojo, se nota cansado, su cuerpo esta sudorosa y de sus nudillos escapan varias gotas de sangre.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, sin pensar, se levantó de la cama, fue al baño, regresando de el con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acercó al azabache que, simplemente, le miraba.

-tus manos- pidió el menor, obteniendo como respuesta un leve gruñido de resignación, la nube sabía que de otra forma el chico comenzaría una pelea y no se callaría, no le apetecía escuchar sus gritos haciéndole reproches.

El menor limpio la sangre seca y las heridas, mientras analizaba aquel tacto, las manos del ex prefecto se encontraban más grandes de como las recordaba, pero conservaban esa extraña calidez, era raro, que esas extremidades tuvieran tanto calor propio después de acabar con cientos de vidas.

-en dos días ejecutaremos la misión- comenzó a explicarse el albino sin recibir respuesta a cambio- listo-

El nipón miro sus manos, estaban en perfecto estado de nuevo, se levantó de su, hasta ese momento asiento y se introdujo en el baño, necesitaba una ducha.

En todo su recorrido, un par de ojos color esmeralda le acompañaron, se sentía mal… sabía que el nipón le había dicho la verdad, lo notó en su mirar. Sabía que para él era muy difícil hablar, explicar sus sentimientos, admitir sus errores….

y él no era la excepción, su orgullo era demasiado que se manifestaba como unas enormes y pesadas cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y pies, impidiéndole el correr a aquella puerta, entrar y besar a aquel hombre que tan bien le hacía sentir con el simple y sencillo hecho de estar ahí.

Volvieron a dormir en camas separadas, aunque sus cuerpos les rogaban por dormir en una misma.

Mas era su orgullo el que hablaba.

Hayato otra vez se daba cuenta, que cuando tenía problemas escapaba, dejando todo atrás, sin darse cuenta que, en realidad solo dejaba a la verdad.

* * *

><p>y ... se acabó este cap<p>

2 capis más y termino el fic n_n

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!

bye besos~ ;D

PD:

¿REVIEW?


	15. Chapter 15

Se acercó a la nube mientras esta leía unos documentos, le quito estos de las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios, uno necesitado, lleno de pasión amor, tristeza, melancolía y otros sentimientos acumulados.

-hayato…-

-cállate, no digas nada…-

Con sus manos recorrió el pecho aún cubierto del nipón y descendió hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, lo desabrocho, sonrió… Hibari no supo definir aquel movimiento de labios, no sabía si contenían picardía o vergüenza, quizá la dosis perfecta de ambas, para que esa sonrisa no fuera inocencia pura pero tampoco vulgaridad.

Coló sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a tocar su hombría

-herbívoro- dejó escapar con voz ronca el guardián Vongola en el oído del menor, pero este no detuvo su labor.

Pero Hibari no aceptaría la derrota, aprovechándose del hecho de que el menor estuviera sentado a horcadas sobre de él, introdujo sus manos en los pantalones opuestos, pero a él no le importaba tocar el miembro del menor, si no sus glúteos, esos músculos del deseo.

-…Kyoya…- gimió el menor contra el oído del japonés al sentir después de tanto tiempo, el tacto frio de un par de manos sobre su retaguardia, se daba cuenta que solamente el tacto de él le provocaba ese extraño escalofrió y hormigueo en su estómago.

Las manos de pianista detuvieron su labor, permitiéndole a aquel hombre desnudarlo, esas manos que habían quitado la vida a más de uno, recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza y agresividad, despojándolo de sus prendas, hasta que, solamente contaba con su piel para cubrirlo.

Solamente en ese momento fue cuando se dieron el tiempo para mirarse, para observar esos ojos con los que antes solían despertar y dormir, se dieron un lapso, para perderse en el verde y el azul.

-lamento haberme ido –

Hibari no respondió, simplemente decencia su mirada por aquel cuerpo, inspeccionándolo.

No había mordidas o rasguños, algo que indicara que ahora pertenecía al potro o alguien más, eso le alegró.

Continúo con su revisión

Una cicatriz junto a su rodilla izquierda, tres puntadas en el abdomen del menor. Había cambiado su loción, unas leves arrugas apenas perceptibles en su frente, debido al carácter de este.

Fuera de eso… smoking bomb hayato continuaba siendo el mismo.

Gokudera sudo frio, el atento y laborioso examen al que estaba siendo sometido lo ponía nervioso, pero este finalizo cuando la nube comenzó a morder su cuello

Hibari aprovechaba la situación, el hecho de tener sentado al menor sobre sus caderas, completamente desnudo y a su merced, sus manos volaban por el cuerpo joven, tocando aquí y allá, arriba y abajo, mientras escuchaba una suave sinfonía que el menor tocaba para él, solamente para él.

El italiano ansiaba el sentir nuevamente a su pareja dentro de él, llenándole con su esencia, haciéndolo gritar su nombre.

Se armó de valor, elevó sus caderas y se dejó caer sobre el miembro del guardián que en estos momentos apuntaba al cielo, apenas quedo sentado sintió una oleada de dolor atravesando su columna vertebrar, se abrazó con fuerza al mayor, paso sus manos por los hombros de su nuevamente amante enredándolas tras su cuello.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al azabache, sentirse nuevamente en aquel interior despertaba hasta su más bajo instinto y todas esas perversas fantasías que hace tiempo había empacado en algún rincón de su memoria. Quería mover sus caderas, embestir con fuerza al chico, pero un sollozo lo detuvo, sintió una calidad humedad en su hombro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, de que a pesar de que él estaba en el cielo en estos momentos, su acompañante no pasaba por lo mismo.

Dirigió sus tibias manos a la espalda del menor, fue descendiendo por esta hasta llegar a sus caderas, comenzó a acariciarlas levemente a la vez que luchaba contra su instinto de dar comienzo al movimiento de caderas.

-¿estás bien?-

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la necesitaba, sabia lo estrecho que era el menor, lo delicado y sensible que era.

Gokudera sintió sus piernas temblar y no podía calmarse, la verdad era que ansiaba tenerle nuevamente dentro, pero a la vez que tenía miedo de que, esto jamás ocurriera, es por eso que en un arranque de lujuria se había dejado caer sobre el miembro erecto del nipón.

-lamento haberme ido, el no haberte escuchado – comenzó a explicarse el albino mientras ocultaba su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del ex prefecto – tu… jamás me engañaste, pero... yo si…- se aferró con ambas piernas a las caderas opuestas – la misma noche en que te vi con el décimo… me sentí devastado, estaba mal, y… me deje llevar, le permití a Dino dormir conmigo, tocarme

Hibari sintió un despreciable odio hacia su, de alguna manera, maestro, pero más aún, a él, por estar desprevenido, por no actuar rápido cuando los labios del castaño se posaron sobre los propios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? –

No pudo evitar preguntarlo, deseaba saberlo

-a lo mucho, un mes… me di cuenta, que al terminar y cobijarnos bajo las colchas, no era lo mismo…-

En ese momento, Hibari notó que el menor tenía un enorme sonrojo adornando sus suaves mejillas, a pesar de que no lo viera, le conocía.

Tomó la quijada de la tormenta, le obligo a elevar el rostro y le besó.

Sin separar sus labios, coló ambas manos sobre las caderas del menor, y le hizo mover estas lentamente, con un ritmo suave, placentero y vicioso.

-Kyoya… nhm…-

Hayato suspiró en el oído opuesto, no era que aquel vaivén no le gustara, o que no lo estuviese disfrutando, pero deseaba más, más fuerza, velocidad, lujuria, caricias y sabía que el japonés también lo ansiaba, lo notaba por la manera en que le sujetaba con fuerza al grado de dejarle marcas.

-vamos… hazlo ya…- pidió el menor.

El ex prefecto no necesitó escuchar más, sabía a lo que el menor se refería, lo cargó y recostó sobre su escritorio, arrojando todo lo que estuviera en este al piso, en estos momentos su único trabajo, obligación y necesidad era tomar al menor.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo salvaje, el joven pasivo sintió como el ritmo cambiaba, abrió más sus piernas y se sujetó con fuerza al borde del mueble, pareciera como si el mayor quisiera partirlo en dos, encajó sus uñas en la fornida espalda, arañándolo sin piedad, buscando lograr que el también sintiera un poco de lo que el percibía.

El azabache observó como el chico se mordía el labio inferior y la manera en que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, por un instante pensó que iba demasiado rápido, ambos llevaban un buen tiempo en abstinencia, a él, no le afectaba, pero el menor era punto y aparte.

Para el albino era como volver a ser virgen.

Pensó en detenerse, en bajar el ritmo, sin embargo le basto ver lo elevado que se encontraba el miembro del italiano, parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar, y la suave cadena de suspiros que dejaba escapar de sus labios le basto para saber, que él no era el único que disfrutaba aquella agresividad.

Gokudera sentía sus caderas chocar, como el mueble comenzaba a temblar y temió que aquellos movimientos de la nube terminara por voltear el escritorio con el sobre de este. Pero eso no ocurrió, llegaron al clímax en una perfecta sincronía.

El nipón gruñó al terminar mientras que el italiano gritó su nombre al sentirse llenado nuevamente de aquella conocida calidez.

Hibari aprovecho lo sensible que hayato se volvía al terminar, así que no dejo pasar aquella oportunidad y sus manos comenzaron a viajar por ese codiciado cuerpo, besando la piel que tenía a su alcance, escuchando como la orquesta volvía a tocar.

El italiano sentía caricias así como también el hecho de que Hibari volvía a elevarse en todo su esplendor dentro de él.

-Kyoya…- dejo escapar aquel nombre junto con un suspiro, sintió como el chico le abandonaba, para después incitarle el darse la vuelta, a lo cual accedió, quedando boca abajo en aquel escritorio, sujetándose al borde de este mientras subía sus rodillas en el mismo.

El nipón observó a su presa, prácticamente tenía sobre el mueble a un manjar, al menor en cuatro, mostrándole su retaguardia, observo como aquel anillo de carne le invitaba por "más", se acercó e introdujo dos de sus dígitos en la recién abusada entrada, comenzando a moverlos, acariciando la resbaladiza próstata del chico.

-ahh… no… Hi-Hibari…. para…- pedía el menor a la vez que su frente hacia contacto con la madera, esos dedos se movían con maestría en su interior sin ninguna resistencia, pues estaba inundado por la semilla del japonés, facilitándole la tarea.

Nuevamente las manos de Hibari volvían a pecar.

Retiró sus dedos y se posiciona tras el menor froto su miembro con la entrada del chico causándole un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, lo tomo con fuerza de su cintura y de un golpe introdujo toda su extensión en el más bajo.

-¡ahh!- gritó el menor sin poder evitarlo, la pasión nuevamente se hizo presente así como la agresividad, las caderas de ambos se sincronizaron, obteniendo un vaivén del cual ambos salían más que victoriosos.

Hayato quería ver al mayor, darle la cara mientras este le penetraba, pero también sabía que en esta posición existía un mayor contacto, así que se limitó a cooperar en aquella pieza, en esta y las que le siguieron.

Nuevamente repitieronel acto, una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno, por tiempo indefinido…

Y otra vez se tocaban, después de tanto tiempo volvían al regazo del otro.

Seguían siendo el guardián de la nube Vongola y el embajador de la familia Cavallone.

Pero también volvían a ser dos amantes que se aman por las noches.

* * *

><p>bueno... un capitulo mas y se termina n_n<p>

bye besos~ ;D

PD:

¿REVIEW?


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

A la mañana siguiente hayato despertó por el ligero tintineo de metal al chocar, se agito un poco entre las colchas solo para confirmar sus sospechas, estaba encadenado a la cabecera de la cama, y ni pensar en usar su llama para liberarse, eran las esposas que el primer guardián de la nube había obsequiado a Hibari.

Miro hacia su derecha, nada, izquierda, igual, pero al frente, tomando una coma de vino tinto se encontraba su amante, Hibari Kyoya.

La lujuria y pensamientos criminales habitaban en las turbas aguas que el azabache poseía en el mirar, el albino sintió su cuerpo temblar, sabía lo que le esperaba, Hibari se encargaría de realizar todas sus fantasías sexuales y de satisfacer hasta su más mínima chispa de deseo acumulado, como si lo corrido todo el día de ayer no le hubiese bastado.

-Kyoya… suéltame…- pidió el menor mientras un color carmesí se aparecía por sus mejillas poblándolas, coloreando aquella tez blanca.

La voz del menor, su sonrojo, como trataba de ocultar su desnudes y liberarse de sus cadenas inútilmente, estos y mil detalles más hacían que el bulto bajo sus pantalones comenzara a despertar.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-por qué… tenemos que ir por la información para completar la misión-

-pero si ya he ido por ella, mientras dormías me encargue de ello- se explicó el japonés, mandando por la borda la única salvación con la que contaba el italiano – y… aún nos quedan un día y medio de tiempo en este país, en este hotel… en esta habitación…-

Hayato se quedó sin argumento, no contaba con ningún as bajo la manga, el hecho de que sería nuevamente tomado por el japonés una y otra vez era cada vez más inminente.

Observo al japonés acercarse al borde de la cama, tomar la ligera sabana que cubría su cuerpo y jalarla, dejando a la intemperie su perfecta y exquisita desnudes.

Se posiciono sobre aquel cuerpo, ya no tan virgen, si no con un extenso historial en cuanto a experiencias sexuales. Hayato se limitó a girar su rostro, no quería mirar aquellas orbes azules, no quería ceder tan fácilmente a los caprichos de la nube, pero esas carias en su cuerpo, el deseo que solo el provocaba en el japonés, le excitaba.

La nube comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus traviesas y nómadas manos nuevamente, tratando de memorizar cada llanura, loma, monte o bosque, estudiando la topografía de aquel cuerpo, buscando después trazar un mapa de él.

Sus labios volvieron a saborear aquel par de dulces color rosa, esas pequeñas elevaciones que adornaban el pecho del menor.

introdujo uno dentro de su boca, probándolo, jugando con él, mordiéndolo mientras el otro era atendido por una de sus manos, con cada movimiento sensuales sonidos eran liberados de entre los labios del menor, siendo el único sonido en la habitación, las ondas sonoras rebotaban en las paredes para finalmente llegar a sus oídos, su cerebro los descifraba y mandaba una extraña corriente eléctrica a su entrepierna, quien comenzaba a clamar por ser liberada de la prisión que formaban sus pantalones.

El menor no podía hacer nada, más que gemir, y sujetar aquellas esposas con fuerza, fue entonces que la mano del japonés se acercó a su rostro, sus dígitos comenzaron a acariciar sus labios, haciendo una petición silenciosa.

Como respuesta el chico separo sus labios y les dio alojo dentro, comenzó a saborearlos como un niño saborea una paleta de caramero, hasta que el japonés lo creyó suficiente, y retiro su mano de aquellos sensuales labios, a los cuales no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besar.

hayato trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero le era tan difícil, aun mas, con esos curiosos dedos acariciando su interior, entrando y saliendo de su intimidad una y otra vez, simulando leves penetración, pero sabía que ese trio no se comparaban con la hombría del mayor, que esperaba impacientemente su turno para entrar.

El japonés sonrió entre el beso al momento que sus dígitos abandonaban el interior del menor, acompañados de cierta sustancia blanca proveniente de su cuerpo, el menor sintió como un hilo de la semilla del mayor escapaba de su cuerpo y se sonrojo, debía admitir que sentía como se encontraba lleno de su semilla, ayer el japonés lo había toma una y otra vez.

El joven albino separo sus piernas, dándole total acceso y derecho a el ex prefecto sobre su cuerpo, a la vez que desviaba el rostro, comenzó a sentir como lentamente aquel hombre ingresaba en su interior, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras sentía un calor asfixiante en aquel cuarto de hotel, giro su vida a el aire acondicionado, solo para confirmar que este se encontraba encendido, y sin embargo, se sentía en las mismas puertas del infierno.

Sintió besos en su cuello, así como ligeras mordidas, caricias que le otorgaba el japonés en espera del momento indicado para comenzar el vaivén de caderas.

hayato trataba de normalizar su respiración, pero las caricias se lo impedían, además de esa leve molestia al tener nuevamente a su amante dentro, la verdad era que se creía incapaz de enredar sus piernas en las caderas opuestas, estaba cansado, adolorido y agotado, no se explicaba como el japonés tenía tanta energía como para continuar.

Hibari notó el sutil y casi imperceptible movimiento de caderas del menor, indicándole que podía continuar, le miro a esos ojos, ese hechizante verde, tratando de descifrar lo que sus labios no expresaban.

El chico era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo.

así que decidió realizar un movimiento lento y pausado, sin prisa alguna, solo disfrutando del contacto, adentro y afuera, mientras sus labios se volvían a unir en un apasionado beso, sentía aquel par de piernas blancas temblar, el aliento caliente del menor sobre su rostro, entre sus labios, el aliento de ambos mezclándose formando una extraña adicción.

-herbívoro… ni pienses en volver a Italia, regresaras conmigo, a Japón –

Sentencio la nube mientras sentía como ambos cuerpos estaban por alcanzar el límite y llegar al clímax, salió casi por completo del menor y entro en un solo movimiento, liberando su esencia en aquel cálido interior y sintiendo la calidez de la semilla del menor entre sus vientres.

Fue entonces que no pudo callar, que dejo de pensar, de tratar de aparentar y dejo escapar algo que toda su vida el menor ansiaba escuchar

-te amo herbívoro –

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par, la nube jamás había pronunciado aquellas dos simples y cortas palabras, y esa fue la razón, el argumento ganador, para decidir que deseaba volver con aquel hombre.

Con aquel insensible, sádico y poco romántico hombre.

Con aquella nube.

* * *

><p>bueno, esto fue todo... al final... volvieron n_n xD<p>

espero este fic les haya gustado! muchas gracias si soportaron mis retrasos, mis locas manías y faltas de ortografía y a las reglas de la gramática xD, empecé esto con 15 años, y ahora lo termino con casi 18 xD

bye bye! BESOS Y GRACIAS! ;D

PD:

¿REVIEW?


End file.
